Stan Marsh: The Bernardo Chronicles
by LBCwriter562
Summary: AU, non-canon, Stenny, Stan slash Kenny: All was perfect for Stan in South Park until one day his dad takes a new job in San Diego, CA. Being uprooted from South Park, Stan must deal with a new life in Southern California as a junior in HS.
1. Destination: Rancho Bernardo, San Diego

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER DO! SO NO SUING! THANKS!

_**xx**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This will be a total AU, non-canon story of _South Park_. There will be homosexual elements in this story (Stan x Kenny or Stenny or Kennan) so if that's not your cup of tea, then please turn back now (or forever hold your peace). Also there may be some OOC-ness due to the adaptation of the plot, but I'll do my best to keep the characters they way you know them as much as possible =) Also some elements of this story will be fictionalised, so don't go crazy on me if you see something that doesn't exist! Also I prefer using Canadian/Australian English spelling conventions so if a word seems misspelled to you, it's likely that it's spelled a different way in Aus/Cdn English.

_I NOW PRESENT TO YOU: __**STAN MARSH: THE BERNARDO CHRONICLES. **__PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AS FEEDBACK IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FOR ME TO CONTINUE WRITING _=)

_**xx**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **This chapter has been revised as of 9 January 2012._

_**xx**_

* * *

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

Sixteen-year-old high school junior Stanley "Stan" Marsh entered through the front door of his home. Closing the cool November Colorado air behind him and taking in the warm ambiance his home had to offer, the teenager plopped his duffle bag down on the carpeted floor from another hard football practice session, being the quarterback of the football team that he is. Taking off his favourite blue beanie with the red poofball on top, he let his shaggy brunette (1) hair flow freely with the air, his long bangs being brushed up towards his left side, concealing his left eye. As the brunette dove on the couch, a dog quickly came up running to his side.

"Hey Sparky! Here boy!" he beamed out a smile, petting and playing with his dog for a bit before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

"Dude, alright!" Stan delightedly grinned as his favourite show in the whole world, _Terrance and Phillip_, began to display on the TV. "Ahhhhh, everything's just… so… _perfect_…" he happily sighed, and who could blame him for making such a statement. With his older sister, Shelley, finally moving out of the house to attend college in New York and for getting on better terms with her the moment she had her braces removed before she left, and with his grandfather, Marvin, finally being able to rest in peace and move on to the afterlife several months ago, Stan had the house all to himself… well, when his parents weren't home of course.

"Stanley?" his mother, Sharon, called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?" Stan kept his focus on the television as Terrance cracked a joke, farting on Phillip's face in the process.

"Could you come to the kitchen for a few minutes? Your father and I need to speak with you about something really important."

"Awwww, mom…" the brunette on the couch groaned, not wanting to get up from his warm and comfortable spot on the couch. "Can't it wait 'til dinner time?"

"Stan, you get your ass in the kitchen _right now_!" Stan's father, Randall, or _Randy_ as most others called him by, hollered as well from the kitchen.

"Awww, dude…" Stan frustratingly grumbled as he turned off the TV. "'Kay, I'm heading over there."

_This better not be about a bunch of bullshit that I did… or possibly did… or haven't done…_

He began the walk to the kitchen where he found his parents sitting at the table.

"Hello son," Sharon smiled as she motioned for her son to take a seat across from them. "How was your day?"

"Uh… fine, I guess…" Stan already sensed some sort of suspicion from his parents. His mom would normally ask about his day either at dinner or when she passed by as he watched TV and likely showed very little interest as it was something she felt compelled to say everyday when she saw her son home from school. "Y'know… long day at school… hanging out with friends… football practice…"

"That's sounds wonderful…" Sharon nodded and looked at her husband before continuing on. "Now Stanley… your father and I have an important announcement that we need to share with you. This may change the way that we live our daily lives from now on."

"Aww-aww!" Stan clamped his oceanic eyes tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, already crafting a conclusion in his mind. "Aww-aww! Dude, d— don't tell me that you're gonna have another baby!"

Randy and Sharon scrunched their eyebrows at their youngest child, sporting on a confused countenance at his sudden outburst before giving off extremely hearty laughs.

"Hahaha, Stanley… I'm not pregnant…" Sharon tried to stifle her laugh.

"Oh…" Stan tried to brush off the laughter from his stupidity of jumping into conclusions rather quickly, something that wasn't evident with him as he was the type of person that normally rationalised things out before making the correct assertion. "Then, what is it?"

"Well…" Randy cleared his throat, taking a sip of coffee from his mug before continuing on. "A few days ago, I got a call about a great job offer as a college geologist instructor."

"Ah, well that's cool," Stan smiled a bit. He realised that this would be good for his father since Randy had been out of work for a while, being laid off from the U.S. Geological Survey office in Denver. The temporary job he had as a clerk in Old Towne South Park hasn't brought in much money for the family, along with Sharon's job as a secretary at the Rhinoplasty Clinic. Stan didn't mind though, as money did not really mean much to him… except when it came for wanting his own car. "Where's this job at anyways? Denver?"

"Uh… a little further than that…" Sharon started to sound a bit nervous.

"Um… Colorado Springs?" Stan got a _no_ from his parents. "Fort Collins?" Another _no_. "Pueblo?" Yet another _no_. "Jesus Christ, where is it then?"

"In…" Randy took the time for a dramatic pause.

"Oh my god, can you just tell me where already?" Stan was clearly annoyed by his father's melodramatic ways.

"In San Diego… at San Diego State University…" Randy finally said, putting on a smile for his son, along with Sharon, hoping to receive a positive response from their son. However, the exact opposite occurred as utter and total silence dominated the air, Stan blankly staring at his parents, not exactly taking in the news that he'd just heard.

"W— wait…" Stan pinched the bridge of nose once again. "You mean San Diego… as in… San Diego… _California_?"

"That is correct…" Randy calmly nodded in the affirmative.

"DUDE!" Stan's voice was almost about to crack. "But we live in _Colorado_ right now!"

"Well, yeah…" His father replied matter-of-factly. "Which is why we are moving down to San Diego after Thanksgiving."

Silence once again prevailed over the ambiance between the three.

_I knew this was gonna be about some bullshit…_

"D— DUDE! What do you mean by _move_?" the youngest Marsh was now on edge, his voice becoming shakier as he continued to speak. "We can't just simply move on a whim! I mean, I'm a junior now in high school! I've pretty much established myself here and I don't wanna be uprooted by sudden change!"

"Calm down, Stanley…" Sharon tried to assuage her son's outburst.

"What do you mean _calm down_?" Stanley had to utilise some serious effort not to use profane language in front of his parents. "You guys just simply decided to move the whole family without even consulting me!" The brunette was now breathing a bit harder from the tirade that he was taking out towards his parents, his face becoming redder in the process.

"Stan!" Randy decided to give it a try. "This would be a great opportunity for us. I mean, I'll be earning a hell of a lot more than at my old job in Denver, so that the family, and especially you, can have more things and we'll be able to enjoy the sun all year round and—"

"I don't care about money!" Stan interrupted once again, this time with more vigour, yet irritation, in his voice. "And I _love_ the seemingly year round snow here in South Park!"

"Stan!" Randy slammed a hand on the table, causing his wife and son to freeze in a tense posture, eyes widened. "You have got to realise that this will be a great opportunity for all of us!"

"And _you_ gotta realise that your uprooting me at the most critical time: a junior in high school!" Stan immediately fired back. He attempted to cool down before offering a quick compromise to his parents. "Okay, okay… how about if you two move down to San Diego and I can stay at Uncle Jimbo's and visit you guys during the holidays?"

"Absolutely _NOT_, Stanley!" Sharon made her opinion known. "And that's final! No negotiations!"

"Yeah, Stan, your coming with us down to San Diego whether you like it or not!" Randy inputted as well.

Stan looked at his parents in absolute disbelief, hating their stubborn nature and deemed it impossible to plead to them for him to stay. Looking down on the oak surface of the table, the brunette exasperatedly sighed in defeat, slamming his hands on the table as a final punctuation mark for his parents. "Jesus Christ! C'mon Sparky…" He got up and walked to the stairs to go to his room as his dog trailed from behind. "Dude, this is pretty _fucked up_ right here!"

"You watch your mouth, Stanley Marsh!" Sharon got up from her chair to lecture at her irate son, but stopped when she heard the door slam upstairs.

"Don't worry, Sharon…" Said woman looked at her husband at the table. "He's a teenager… he'll get over it sooner or later…"

Sharon sighed as she nodded, resuming her seat at the table as she leaned onto Randy's side. "I hope you're right Randy… I _really _hope that you're right…"

_**xx**_

* * *

Stan was lying on his bed, gazing at the ceiling above in his green-coated room with Sparky beside him. His room was typical for any normal sixteen-year-old boy. It was a bit messy but not to an abomination, had many posters tacked up on the walls, including one of Terrance and Phillip, pictures of him with his friends, and several wildlife posters, as he was an avid animal lover.

_Ugh… dude, this is a bunch of bullshit! Why is it when everything seems to be going right for me, something always fucks it up for me…_

He sighed as he looked out the window, admiring the Earth on the ground blanketed in white snow and the picturesque Rocky Mountains in the distance resting against a fiery orange sky, indicating the sun was setting behind the tall landmasses. He realised that although he never had much appreciation to the landscape and the overall ambiance surrounding South Park he grew up in all his life, he would really miss it if the move to San Diego does go through.

_I sure as hell will miss this place… all the memories…_

Stan closed his eyes, trying to relive some of those moments as he gently rested his forehead on the cool glass window as the sun continued to sink behind the mountains in the distance.

_**xx**_

* * *

Drearily gazing out at the rolling hills of rural Northern San Diego County, California, Stan rested his head on his hand with his elbow propped on the door ledge of his family's forest-green 2002 Ford Explorer while listening to his iPod going southbound on Interstate 15. With Sparky in the backseat, his mom took the liberty of driving the family SUV, as Randy took control of the medium sized U-Haul moving van from behind. He had been in the car for three days now since the Marsh family, namely Randy and Sharon, decided to stop over in Las Vegas overnight in hopes of cheering up their son, which had miserably failed.

Now in Southern California, Stan had not spoken a single word ever since they left South Park behind and chose to either _harrumph _or ignore his mother entirely.

"So, Stanley…" Sharon tried to stir up a conversation, getting tired of the silent treatment that dominated the ambiance for the entire trip, despite having the radio playing some of her favourite oldies. "I wonder what San Diego is going to be like…"

No response from Stan whatsoever.

"I hear that they have a Sea World there… and I know how much you love whales and dolphins..."

_Uh… which is why we went to the aquarium in Denver that one time for my birthday a long time ago… _Stan was eager to keep up the silent treatment.

"I hear San Diego's weather is pretty mild all year round…"

_Dude, no shit… that's why people are always at the beach there…_

"I hear—"

"Mom!" Stan sharply said to his mother with a look of disdain, clearly being irritated of what she was doing. Sharon got the hint and ceased any further action, deeming it impossible to reach out to her son when he's being this tense, especially since they left South Park behind… for good.

About half an hour later, Stan noticed out the window how the landscape had become more urbanised with signs of civilisation being more evident, quite the opposite from what they drove through earlier, despite the rolling hills still being present. They also noted how the traffic was starting to become heavier as they entered one of the first major cities within San Diego County: Escondido.

_Meh… looks like a typical suburban town… though with more Spanish-style architecture on the homes and buildings out here… _Stan critiqued in his mind as they continued to drive through the city for a few more minutes.

"We're here!" Stan flinched a bit as his mother pointed at the sign reading _**San Diego: City Limit. Pop: 1,279,329. Elev: 72 FT**_**. **

_I guess… we really are here… _

Stan seemed to get sadder as he mused. He continued to look outside. The part of San Diego they were in looked very suburban and fairly affluent. Construction on the freeway was evident with many orange cone barriers and temporary signage all around.

"Let's see… exit off at Rancho Bernardo Road…" Sharon read on the piece of paper as she took the next exit of said street name. Turning left off the off-ramp at the green arrow, Stan and his mother were welcomed by a brown _Welcome to Rancho Bernardo _sign on the grassy median after crossing the underpass that carried Interstate 15.

"This is San Diego, right?" Stan finally spoke up for quite some time, clearing his throat in the process.

"That's correct, and the neighbourhood we will be living in is called _Rancho Bernardo_."

"Rancho Bernardo…" was all that Stan replied back as he took in more of his surroundings while the SUV met a red light at the intersection with Bernardo Center Drive. Like he noted earlier, many of the buildings were of Spanish, Mediterranean-esque architecture, built on the rolling hills of the area. He also noted the white on blue street signs that San Diego utilised, the abundance of trees and mature landscaping that added to the fauna of Rancho Bernardo. In addition, as they drove along the road, he noticed more of a presence of expensive import automobiles on the street, including Mercedes-Benz, BMW, Audi, Lexus, Infiniti, and other affluent vehicles. With all of the big houses and cars he saw from near and afar, Stan already drew a conclusion that Rancho Bernardo can be described as one word: _**snobby**_.

"Okay, and then make a right onto Bernardo Oaks Drive..." Sharon followed what the piece of paper said. They were soon in the _Seven Oaks _community and drove through the residential neighbourhood.

_Hmph… all of these houses look the same… though I could say the same for South Park… _Stan scratched his head as his mother twisted through the neighbourhood, making a few more turns until she found the correct street.

"Aha, here it is: Paseo La Cañada…" Stan snickered as he heard his mom pronounce _Cañada_like the country _Canada_. Before being able to stop, Sharon had drove up onto driveway in what seemed to look like their new home, evident with a realtor sign on the lawn, with a _sold_ sign over the _for sale_ one. "Here we are: 12720 Paseo La Cañada."

Everyone in the SUV got out of the car as the U-Haul Randy drove parked parallel on the street in front of the home.

"Welcome to our new home, Stan!" Randy came up behind his son, putting his hand on the shoulder, though unperturbed when Stan shrugged it off.

_So this is my new home huh?_

Stan tried to take in the view that was in front of him. As he expected, it was a typical two-story Spanish style home with a topaz exterior and fire-red clay tiled roof, complete with a two-car attached garage. The front lawn was averaged sized, complete with a small palm tree, a lamppost, and a garden by the home. In other words for Stan: It looked really _Californian_.

"So, what do you think?" Randy proudly asked his son.

"… So you two went on to buy a house without consulting me as well?" Stan simply questioned, earning a nervous look from his parents.

"We— well, you see—" Sharon tried to offer an explanation, but was cut off by Stan immediately.

"Dude, WEAK!" And with that, Stan walked off towards the other direction, stopping at the end of the driveway and gazed at the nearby rolling hills in the distance.

"Come on, Sharon. Let's just get some stuff out and wait for the professional movers to arrive. He'll get over it…" Randy tried to reassure his wife.

"Okay…" Sharon simply nodded before heading off towards the moving truck.

Meanwhile, Stan continued to stare off into the hills in the far distance before turning around to look around at the new house he would be resuming his life into.

_Dude, I miss South Park already… _

He kicked a small piece of stone gravel on the ground towards the garage, prompting Sparky to chase it, sighing softly to himself.

_I guess I better start getting my— _

"Hey dude, you new here?" Stan flinched as the sudden voice crept into his ears. He turned around and saw two dudes of the same age as him on the driveway next door. His eyes caught a boy with wavy reddish–auburn hair who was wearing a tight, dark green Billabong shirt with an orange hoodie, a pair of tight jeans, and a pair of high top green Chucks. The dude next to him was a scruffy looking dirty blonde with shaggy hair, sporting on a tight orange Fox racing shirt with a white, dirty looking hoodie, a somewhat baggy pair of cargo shorts with holes and a wallet chain going from his pocket to the belt strap, and a pair of worn-out black Vans slip-ons.

"U— uh… yeah, dude. I am…" Stan wasn't the nervous type around new people, but he wasn't sure why his voice was being so shaky at the moment. "I— I'm Stan Marsh."

"I'm Kyle Broflovski, your next-door neighbour. Welcome to SD dude!" Kyle genuinely smiled at Stan as they shook and slapped hands, assuring him the two would get along.

_Heh… he seems like an okay dude… _

Stan smiled back as he mused. He then turned his attention at the blonde next to Kyle, who now had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Dude, Kenny! Don't be smoking while my parents are here, you ass!" Kyle scrunched his face when his face caught a whiff of tobacco from the dude next to him.

"Dude, so what?" The blonde known as Kenny simply shrugged in indifference as he finally turned his attention to the brunette that was staring at him. "Oh, my bad dude. I'm Kenny McCormick. Welcome to San Diego as well!"

"Sweet. Thanks dude…" Stan politely replied, but for some reason, kept his blue eyes staring at Kenny's oceanic ones.

_Dude… I need to stop staring at this eyes… makes it… well… you know…_

**xx**

* * *

_Please don't forget to review =) Your comments and suggestions are always welcomed and I do take any reviews posted very seriously. Feedback is EXTREMELY important to me =) _

_**xx**_

* * *

(1) – For the sake of spelling and consistency purposes, I will be using _brunette _as a universal term for both male and female who have dark-coloured hair (yes, this includes black hair. Here's a definition courtesy of Merriam-Webster: _a person having brown or black hair and often a relatively dark complexion_). I will be utilizing the same for _blonde _as well.


	2. Ice Cream in December in Rancho Bernardo

_**For the best viewing of this story, I would recommend using the viewing adjustment tools on the upper right corner of this page and using these settings: A dark background, maximum spacing between line breaks, and the biggest font possible. This is to reduce any eyestrain =)**_

_**xx**_

* * *

**Author's Note (or more of a disclaimer): **I just want to briefly remind all readers that of course if you're a fan of the show, you know how Eric Cartman rips on Kyle for his Judaism beliefs. In keeping with his character, there will be such quotes reflecting that nature. I just want to add that I am religiously tolerant and such quotes don't reflect my personal nature.

Also, I do not own Maggie Moo's =P

_And plllleeeeaaaaasssseeeeee don't forget to REVIEW =) _

_**xx**_

* * *

_**Note: **This story has been revised as of 10 January 2012._

_**xx**_

* * *

_**Enjoy Chapter 2: Ice Cream in December in Rancho Bernardo **_

_**xx**_

* * *

_Duuudddeee…_

Stan gazed on as Kenny took another drag from his cigarette, slowly exhaling the white, puffy smoke of tobacco and nicotine through his nose, a sense of satisfaction being put on display for the entire public to see. The blonde proceeded to discard the cigarette onto the concrete ground, stepping on the butt to extinguish the smoke.

"Dude!" Kyle furrowed his eyebrows in obvious dislike. "You could've at least put it out to the gutter so that my parents won't see that shit!"

"Or flicked it onto Stan's driveway, hahaha… er… ha?" Kenny ceased his laughter when nobody else joined in with him. "Heh… dude, I was just kidding, y'know…"

Stan wasn't sure on how to react, raising his eyebrow just a bit as he already came to the conclusion from first impression that Kenny was indeed… _strange_. "Heh…" the brunette tried to force out a light chuckle.

_But it's never good to judge a book by its cover… right? I heard that from somewhere…_

"Anyways…" Kyle rolled his eyes, gingerly rubbing his fairly sharp chin as he averted his attention to the new kid across from him. "Where are you from, Stan?"

"Colorado," Stan replied with a sense of pride in his voice, making obvious he was proud of his native state. "South Park, Colorado."

"Colorado? Dude, it must be always cold out there, like -30 degrees or something…" Kenny began to rub his arms, as if they were in the cold.

"HAHAHA! Not always, dude!" Stan managed to get a laugh out of that, expecting the typical stereotype from outsiders. He couldn't help but to grin at the strange reaction he received from the two California dudes. "It's uber nice in the spring, hot as hell in the summer, and breezy in the fall when all the leaves' foliage change colours. But in the winter… well, yeah, it can get a bit cold. But dude… I _love_ the snow!"

"Pfffttt, well good luck on getting it to snow out here, dude…" Kyle smirked. "The coldest it gets here is like in the 50's and 60's… but it does snow in the nearby mountains."

_What? No snow here?_

Stan managed to keep on a neutral façade while musing.

_But… I should've expected that, knowing this is Southern California we're talking about here… or at least from what I've read online._

"Anyways…" the redhead continued on. "Kenny and I were gonna head out and get some ice cream. Wanna roll with us, Stan?"

_Ice cream? In December? Are you nuts? _

The brunette was pretty surprised the minute he stepped out of the car into a foreign land... of sorts… he'd already made a couple of new friends and already they're inviting him to chill.

"Y— yeah, sure dude. Why not?" Stan nodded his head up and down in the affirmative as he accepted the invite. "I'll just let my parents know." He turned around as he searched for said people. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Stanley?" Sharon was the one to reply as she carried a box of their belongings.

"Is it okay if I can go hang out with my new friends?"

"Wh— _new friends_?" Sharon gasped as she instantly froze in place, a smile creeping up to her face. She put down the box as she strode her way towards the boys.

_Aww-awwww! Dude, are you fucking kidding me? _

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as usual when he knew that his mom would want to meet his new friends… and embarrass him in the process.

_Dude, is this shit absolutely necessary? God… _

"Hello there," Sharon held out a hand as Kyle and Kenny shook it out of politeness. "I'm Stanley's mom, Sharon Marsh."

"Hi Mrs. Marsh. My name is Kyle Broflovski and I live next door," the redhead smiled.

"Hello Kyle," Sharon replied.

"Hello ma'am. Name's Kenneth McCormick, but most others call me _Kenny_, and I live around… the neighbourhood," the blonde used his _formal tone _when he greeted other strangers, something he was taught to do while growing-up.

"Hi Kenny, nice to meet you. I hope you two will be able to show my little Stanley around town to get him comfortable with San Diego," Sharon patted his shoulders as Stan nodded his head side to side in disdain and embarrassment.

_Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here… my life's just been pretty much ruined at this point…_

"Oh, w— we will, Mrs. Marsh…" Kyle tried extremely hard to stifle a laugh.

"Y— yeah, w— we'll show _Stanley_ here a fun time…" Kenny's face nearly turned rosy red as he let a few wheezy laughs escape, earning a sharp glare from the brunette across him.

"Okay, you three have fun now!" And with that, Sharon went back to retrieve the box she put down and went into the house with them.

As Stan saw that she was out of sight, he his face became redder and redder, not wanting to turn around and face his new friends for what was about to come.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

_Holy shit, dude…_

The sound of uncontrollable laughter pierced Stan's ears like a dagger, knowing the humiliation cause by his mom earlier contributed for the humour of the situation to just outright explode. He tried to get them to desist their laughter with a death glare, which failed when the laughter kept on going and going.

"Hahaha… awwwww, sorry Stan…" Kyle tried to catch his breath. "It was funny… but I'll stop. I promise."

"Yeah… my bad… _Stanley_..." Kenny mockingly cooed the brunette's name. "We needed a good laugh, that's all."

"Ugh, whatever dude…" Stan managed a grin, simply trying to brush it off.

"Anyways, I'll go grab my keys from inside my house. Plus, I need to take my insulin before we go." Kyle proceeded to do said tasks as he strode into his house. In the meantime, Kenny pulled out what appeared to be quite an outdated phone from his pocket, pressing several buttons as he looked through his inbox and replied to texts using the old T9 feature known from phones that did not have the typical _QWERTY _keyboard.

"_Insulin_?" Stan inquired with much curiosity.

"Yeah, Kyle's a diabetic, dude…" the blonde answered his new friend's question, not bothering to take his azure eyes off the fairly small screen. "He has to take insulin injections three times a day and check his blood sugar to control his diabetes."

"Oh…" Stan seemed quite unsure on how to react. He knew of diabetes and how much of a force the disorder can have on an individual, but didn't know anyone personally who had the disease. "Dude… that's harsh."

"No kidding, it is…" the McCormick directed his attention towards the oceanic eyes of the Marsh. Being a serious gaze at first, the blonde softened a bit with a more reassuring look. "But no worries, man. Kyle's managed to have control over it. I mean, he's a pretty active dude, being captain of the basketball team and playing so many sports, y'know, doing stuff normal dudes do." He promptly returned his gaze upon the phone's small display.

"Right," Stan nodded, once again keeping his view towards Kenny. Aside from the messy and shaggy dirty-blonde hair, he noted the multiple piercings that Kenny had along both ear cartilages and the black, medium-sized ear gauge plugs affixed onto his earlobes. In addition, his eyes began to wander on the blonde's defined facial structure and its soft curvatures, making him seem like a gentle yet strong and open type of person.

"Uhhh… Stan?" Kenny noticed that Stan had been staring at him for an inordinate amount of time. "Stan? Stan? STAN?"

"Huh— I mean, yeah dude?" the Marsh finally snapped out of his stupor.

_Oh shit… was I just staring at him like I was checking him out? _

"Uh… you we're kinda staring at me for the longest time…" Kenny bluntly replied.

_Fuck… that answered my question…_

"Err… I was?" Stan tried to sound perfectly calm, as if he innocently did not know.

"Um… yeah…" Kenny cocked an eyebrow. "I— is there something on my face?"

"Uh… no…" Stan nodded side to side. "My bad… I must've spaced out or something."

"Oh… okay, I see…" the blonde simply shrugged in indifference and continued to use his phone, much to the relief of the brunette. "Dude, I mean, if you wanted to check out this sexy beast right here…" Kenny conceitedly smirked towards Stan, clicking his tongue as he began to point to himself like some famous male model, "You don't have to pretend you're not. Just feel free to look. I know I'm hot... whether you're a chick or even a dude, I don't discriminate… hehehe…"

_Dude… what… the… hell…_

Stan was not sure on even how to react to what he had just heard the blonde say. For no reason at all, the brunette's face began to blush once again as his heart began to beat faster and faster, clearly not comfortable with the situation the McCormick placed the both of them right now at this moment.

"Dude… what the FU—" Before Stan was able to finish his profanity, the garage of Kyle's house opened up, revealing two luxury imported automobiles, and a third one hiding behind the third-car garage door. He noted that all of them were Audis.

"Whoa, dude…" Stan clearly forgot about the predicament that he and blonde were in as let out a low whistle as he never saw so many upscale cars parked next to each other. This was not even comparable to his old days in South Park where he rarely saw any cars better than a Honda, Toyota, Nissan, Ford, Dodge, and other affordable brand names. He let out another low whistle as he saw a shiny red, two-door Audi A5 beginning to back out of the garage with Kyle in the driver's seat, Blink-182's _Dammit_ blaring over the speakers inside the car. Kenny signalled for Stan to take the back seat as he opened the passenger-side door and pulled the lever to fold the front seat slightly forward. "Nice car, dude!"

"Haha, thanks Stan…" Kyle backed out of the driveway and soon drove straight forward to their destination. "I got it for my birthday back in May when I turned 16. Heh, I guess that's what happens when your dad is a lawyer."

"Yeah dude," Kenny began to speak as he adjusted the volume to make the music even louder. "I remembered everyone at your party was uber jealous, especially Cartman."

"Oh, that _fat fuck_?" Kyle's face tensed in disgust when he heard Kenny say that particular name.

_Heh… he must hate that Cartman dude… _

Stan scoffed at himself as he began to look outside the window. The brunette noticed that they were going back the way he just came from when he first arrived to Rancho Bernardo a few minutes back. Once again, he eyed all of the suburban nature of shops and houses on the side. This trend continued after they crossed under Interstate 15 and continued on Rancho Bernardo Road.

"There's this cool sushi place we usually go to," Kyle pointed to the shopping plaza on the left side while waiting for the red light at Bernardo Drive.

"Yeah, also there's this place called _City Wok _in that plaza," Kenny began to wheezingly chortle. "The Asian dude over there pronounces it like _Shitty Wok_. Hahaha, Kyle, me, and a few of our other friends used to prank call that place like almost every day just to hear the dude there say that."

"Kenny… you still do that shit now…" Kyle added in.

"So?"

Stan couldn't help but to laugh as he did something like that with his friends back in South Park… with the exact same restaurant name. The car moved once the traffic light signalled green as they continued to drive. Stan began to note that the road would begin to abut next to a rocky hillside.

"Our friend, Token Black, lives in a huge ass mansion on the hillside over there on Via Del Campo," Kyle pointed at the right to several sizable Spanish-style dwellings that seem to perch the hillside.

_Jesus Christ, everyone's rich here… though I'm not quite sure about Kenny… seeing that old ass phone he was using earlier…_

For a few moments, the road seemed to have left the city and gone into nature as only natural grasslands and rolling hills adjoined the road. However, this ended rather quickly as more buildings came into view, eventually giving way to what looked to be brand new homes. Kyle made a left turn into a shopping centre, dubbed the _4S Commons Town Center_. The three dudes were now in the newly built neighbourhood of 4S Ranch, a part of unincorporated San Diego County just outside of the San Diego city limits proper. Stan noted that the plaza looked as if it had been built within the year or so.

"We're here!" Kyle announced as they drove around for a few more seconds before finding an open parking space in front of _Maggie Moos Ice Cream and Treatery_.

_Dude, they have a Maggie Moos here? I thought they only had them back in Denver… Sweet!_

As the three of them stepped inside, Stan noted the brightly coloured and vibrant décor of the ice cream parlour. He almost felt as if he'd been transported into a cartoon-ish world, especially from looking at the different cartoon-drawn cows on the wall, most notably the female one with defined eyelashes and lipstick. The brunette sure felt like a five-year-old for coming in here.

"Holy shit, Kyle! Look over there…" Kenny pointed at an overweight dude with light brunette hair, dressed in a green Element t-shirt, a pair of grey Vans, and a pair of shorts, eating a tall ice cream sundae. He was accompanied by another shorthaired blonde who wore a turquoise hoodie over grey Billabong shirt with a pair of jeans, and a pair of white Etnies. Both looked to be their age, but the chubbier kid had an aura of unfriendliness radiating off of him, while the blonde next to him looked to be a nice kind of guy. "He would be eating a big ass sundae, that fat piece of shit."

"Duuuuddddeeeee, it's fatass…" Kyle scrunched his face once again. "Why is he here with Butters?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders in reply, making it clear he had no clue.

"I thought they didn't allow Jews over here…" they heard the one called Cartman speak as the blonde next to him putting a hand over his head as he nodded in disapproval.

"Oh hamburgers…"

Kyle began to clench his fist as he furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Dude… you're such a _fat fuck_ eating that sundae all by yourself Cartman, that when you go back outside to the parking lot, people are gonna go _God-DAMMIT, that is a big fat fuck!_" Other customers in the parlour started to take note of the mini-fight occurring at the table where the boys gathered, including little children who are not supposed to hear that kind of language.

"Shut your Goddamn Jew mouth!" the chubby dude replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fellas! Fellas! Fellas!" the blonde in the turquoise known as Butters finally intervened, speaking in a slight Midwestern accent. "If you haven't noticed, everyone's looking at you guys in here." Kyle and Cartman let their eyes wander around the parlour, noting that he was right. "Now can we just all get along and eat some ice cream?"

Kyle simply nodded in agreement while Cartman resumed to eating his sundae. The redhead then took the initiative to introduce the Marsh to the others. "Anyways dudes, I just wanted to introduce y'all to Stan Marsh. He just moved next door to me today from South Park, Colorado."

"Hey dudes, how's it going?" Stan simply waved and nodded in hello.

"Well, hello there, Stan. I'm Leopold Stotch, but everyone calls me _Butters_." He extended his hand out for a shake as Stan shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Butters."

"Colorado, huh?" the chubbier one out of all of them continued to eat his sundae. "Isn't that the land of a hicks and rednecks?"

"Dude!" Kyle angrily interjected for Cartman's rude behaviour in front of the new kid.

"Anyways, I'm Eric Cartman…" Cartman didn't even bother to look at Stan he kept his concentration on the sweet in front of him.

_Dude, he is such as fatass… _

Stan furrowed his brows he began to assess about he people he just met.

_And Butters… seems like an okay dude, though the accent kinda threw me off, haha, I thought everyone spoke the same way in California. _

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny proceeded to take their orders after all proper introductions have been dealt with. The brunette decided to have the peanut butter flavoured ice cream with Reese's in it, while the redhead had a Strawberry Banana smoothie to keep it healthy, and the blonde had the Irish Cream with Twix in it. They proceeded to take a seat at a nearby table, as far away from Cartman as possible, and began to partake in their sweet treats.

"So, Stan…" Kyle took a sip of his smoothie. "What do you like to do for fun, like when you're bored or something?"

"Well…" Stan took another bite of his ice cream, especially where there was a piece of Reese's present in the scoop. "I love playing sports, especially football, basketball, baseball, volleyball, dodgeball, and tennis. I was quarterback for South Park High, er— before I moved out here…"

"Oh, that sucks dude," Kyle frowned a bit. "Football season here is pretty much over, but we have basketball in the winter and baseball, volleyball, and tennis in the spring. You can try out then. Kenny and I are on the basketball team and Kenny's on the tennis team as well."

"Oh cool, right on…" Stan nodded in reply. "Also, I watch _Terrance and Phillip _a lot with my dog, Sparky."

"Dude! I LOVE that show!" Stan nearly jumped at Kyle's sudden happy outburst.

"Hell yeah, best show EVER!" Kenny added. They all laughed as they briefly recalled a recent episode, adding in all the fart jokes as much as possible before they moved on.

"Please tell me you like video games, Stan!" Kyle wanted to know.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" the Marsh seemed a bit insulted by this, but in a light-hearted, humorous manner. "I fuckin' LOVE video games!"

"Suh-weet!" Kenny pounded the table in approval. "Like _Guitar Hero_, _Rock Band_, _Resident Evil_, _Call of Duty,_ _WoW_, and _Mega Man_?"

"Yup, I have all of those and a whole lot more."

"Cool!" Kyle began to finish up the last of his smoothie.

"So, what else do you like or do?" Kenny seemed more interested in getting to know Stan a lot more.

"Well… I play the guitar in my free time—"

"DUDE! You play the guitar?" Kenny had a smile on his face.

"Y— yeah, dude…" Stan replied matter-of-factly. "My red Strat is like my baby, haha."

"Awesome!" Kenny looked at Kyle as they both simply nodded in smiles. "Because Kyle and I are trying to start a band. I play the drums and Kyle plays bass. We used to have a guitarist, Craig, but he decided to make his own band with his other friends, and Cartman used to be our lead vocalist, but he and Kyle got into a fight and we kicked him out of the band."

Stan couldn't help but to laugh, seemingly not surprised at the fact. "Right."

Kenny smiled as well, with a little bit more feeling than usual towards the Marsh. "Haha, yeah… so we've been looking for another guitarist, a vocalist, and maybe a rhythm guitarist as well."

"Well, I can definitely play for sure… and for the singing…well, I like to think that I can sing..."

"Well, we're kind of desperate right now since there's a contest coming up real soon…" Kyle began to fidget with his fingers somewhat. "And well, Stan… would you—"

"Like to join our band?" Kenny finished Kyle's sentence.

Stan was clearly surprised at another sudden invitation that was presented to him, evident with the widening of his eyes. "D— dude… that would be… KICKASS!"

"Alright!" Kenny and Kyle pounded their fist together in accomplishment.

"W— wait a minute you guys…" All celebration nearly ceased when Stan wanted to ask something, a bit of scepticism in his voice. "You guys don't need me to like audition or whatever?"

Kyle and Kenny looked at each other for a bit before turning their attention back towards Stan.

"Naaaaahhhhhhhh, we're trusting your abilities, dude…" Kenny said in a reassuring manner.

"Haha, okay, sweet…" Stan nodded in concurrence. The three of them continued on with their getting to know each other session, with the occasional laughter in between as they finished up their sweet treats.

_**xx**_

* * *

_Please don't forget to review before moving on to the next chapter =) I welcome all comments and suggestions! _


	3. Casa de Stan Marsh a Rancho Bernardo

_**For the best viewing of this story, I would recommend using the viewing adjustment tools on the upper right corner of this page and using these settings: A dark background, maximum spacing between line breaks, and the biggest font possible. This is to reduce any eyestrain =)**_

_**xx**_

* * *

_**Once again, please don't forget to leave a review as feedback is extremely important to me, as I need to know if readers out there are truly enjoying this Stenny fic. Thank you =)**_

_**xx**_

* * *

_**Note: **This chapter has been revised as of 11 January 2012_

_**xx**_

* * *

_Enjoy Chapter 3: Casa de Stan Marsh a Rancho Bernardo _

_**xx**_

* * *

After taking that last heaping spoonful of sweet goodness, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny promptly vacated the premises, being as far away from Cartman as possible and pondering on what they should do next for their fun filled day.

"What's next on the agenda, dudes?" Kenny decided to orally ponder the question everyone had on their minds at the moment, stretching his arms up in the air in the process as he let out a yawn.

"Hmmm, I dunno…" Kyle simply shrugged, previously thinking all they were going to do was have some ice cream. He then turned his gaze towards Stan, who looked to be clearly daydreaming, staring up into the bright and blue clear skies of San Diego on a winter's day… a Southern California winter's day.

"Dude!" Kenny proceeded to interrupt the brunette's stupor as he put an arm around Stan's neck. "We should totally let Stan decide on what to do next!"

"Uh… say what?" Stan tried to climb back down to Earth as Kenny's weight and voice brought him back to reality. While gazing towards the blue and cloudless sky earlier, the brunette was taking in the thought the weather was possibly in the high 60's to low 70's right now, considering it was December. It was nothing compared to Colorado, which was probably in the 50's to 40's or even lower, not taking into account the wind chill factor that pretty much blew over South Park at this time of year. Instead, he was bathing in very mild weather, wondering why people here in San Diego were bundled up in layers while weather like this back in South Park would warrant shorts and t-shirts, though that case was pretty rare in itself back there.

"Is there any place that you've wanted to go and see around _Sunny San Diego_, Stan?" Kyle inquired to the brunette, taking Kenny's advice.

_Well… since I was thinking about the mild weather…_

"Where's the nearest beach around here?" Stan solicited, the shade of the sky reminding him of the ocean, and since the Pacific Ocean was nearby, he figured this time was the best ever to go see it.

"Dude!" Kenny began to chuckle, seeing the question posed by the brunette as plain silly. "We're talking about San Diego here… but isn't Del Mar the nearest one from here, Kyle?" the blonde scratched his head in preponderance.

"Yeah, it's like about twenty to twenty-five minutes away from here using the 56 freeway," Kyle replied matter-of-factly. "You guys wanna head out there?" Receiving the affirmative from the blonde and brunette next to him, Kyle put on a smile as he jingled for his keys in his pocket. "Alright, then let's g—"

_**xx**_

_What's your problem? _

_Can't you see it? _

_And you go and blow it _

_Like everyone knows you will_

_**xx**_

The redhead was interrupted as New Found Glory's _Failure's Not Flattering_ began to blare from his cell phone. "Ugh, hold on a sec dudes, it's my mom…"

"And I'm gonna have another smoke," Kenny pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and proceeded to light the one already held between his lips, going off to the side as Kyle answered the phone and slightly walked off to the side for a bit as well, leaving Stan to stand all by his lonesome self for the meantime. He wasn't sure whether to stand closer to Kyle and try not to listen into his phone conversation or stand next to Kenny and risk having second-hand smoke travel into his internal organs, namely the lungs. However, before even deciding on what to do, the brunette's oceanic eyes once again wandered over to the blonde on his right. He couldn't but notice how _rugged_ and _badass_-looking Kenny was when he had a lit cigarette in-between his lips, giving off an aura of mysteriousness and a _don't mess with me_ façade. Also he noted the way Kenny's eyes squinted as he inhaled the tobacco. How could Stan have not noticed such a trait earlier?

_"Dude, I mean, if you wanted to check out this sexy beast right here… You don't have to pretend you're not. Just feel free to look. I know I'm hot... whether you're a chick or even a dude, I don't discriminate… hehehe…"_

"Ugh!" Stan held his temple between his hands, wondering why that particular dialogue with Kenny was repeating in his head repeatedly.

_Dude! Why the FUCK am I thinking like this whenever I look at him? I need to fuckin' chill, I swear! _

Stan lightly knocked on his head, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts of his new friend.

"Dude… you alright?" Kenny furrowed his eyebrows, a confused demeanour on his face when he spotted the Marsh knocking on his skull with his fist.

_Shit, he saw me do that? Ugh, I'm such a dumbass… _

"Uh… yeah, dude..." Stan cleared his throat as he casually tried to brush off what he just did, returning his gaze towards the sky like he did before. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" the blonde quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused on what just happened, but decided to let it go as he took in one last huff of burnt tobacco, flicking the used butt onto the asphalt pavement below.

"Dude, there are receptacles to throw those away in…" Stan bluntly remarked as his environmentalist trait began to creep out.

"Meh…" Kenny shrugged in indifference, pulling out a stick of gum to rid of his breath of burnt tobacco, replacing it with a fresh and cool peppermint scent. He put the used wrapper in his pocket when he noticed Stan gazing towards him, as if he were going to throw the wrapper onto the ground as well. "Dude, I'm not gonna throw it on the ground, Jesus…"

"Heh…" Stan chuckled, knowing he scored a small victory on keeping the Earth clean… one litterbug at a time.

"Hey dudes. I got bad news," Kyle walked back towards his two friends as he put his cell phone back into his pocket. "I won't be able to go to Del Mar today. My mom just called and said that we have to go see my aunt up in Perris tonight," the Broflovski had a look of disdain on his face. "Ugh, out of all the lamest things to do on a Saturday night… especially when my aunt yells at me all the time."

"Aww, dude! Lame sauce…" Kenny became disappointed when they weren't going to have any other adventures for today.

Although Stan didn't know much about Kyle's aunt up in Perris, he felt compelled to sympathize as well. "Yeah dude, weak."

"Well, I guess I'll drop you both back to Stan's place since you left your car at my place, Kenny." The trio proceeded to make their way towards Kyle's Audi and began the trek back to their neighbourhood.

_Looks like no beach today… _

Stan pondered as looked outside the window, getting ready to see the exact same things he just saw previously.

_**xx**_

* * *

"Good luck with tonight, dude!" Kenny waved off as Kyle was about to drive into the garage to go get ready for his family's trip up to Perris, a city about an hour from Rancho Bernardo due north on Interstates 15 and 215. "Dude, just hang in there."

"Ugh, someone save me now…" Kyle sighed in disgust before turning his attention towards Stan. "Nice meeting you again, dude."

"Thanks. Same here," Stan smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow dude, wanna chill again like in the afternoon? Maybe I can help you out with settling your stuff in your house." Stan pondered at his new friend's offer for a just a bit, but of course accepted.

"Sure dude, that sounds awesome!"

"Cool!" Kyle nodded before driving into the garage. "See you guys later!" Kyle waved in goodbye as the garage door began to slide down until it fully closed, leaving the blonde and brunette alone… once again.

"So... dude… uh…" Stan tried to think of something to say as Kenny just ogled at him in indifference. "Where's your car?"

"Dude… where's my car?" Kenny began to laugh at the movie reference he made, Stan rolling his eyes in the process. "Oh yeah, it's over there," the blonde pointed to a car that was parked across the street. Stan noted that it looked to be a like a yellow, somewhat beat up two door 1995 Volkswagen Golf. "She may be more than a decade old, but she gets me places when her diesel heart isn't aching like a little beezy…" Kenny smiled, seemingly proud to be the owner of the automobile. "Had to work at a greasy part time job and beg my parents for the rest to get her."

_Hold on… I thought everyone around here is like… rich… is he from around here?_

Stan wasn't sure why he was going through such a thought process, but kept on nonetheless.

_His phone looks outdated and his clothes are kinda… raggedy-ish… hmmmm… well at least he has a car… better than my sorry ass… _

"Hey Stan?" the brunette ceased his musing when he heard the blonde call out his name. "Dude, is it okay if I can still hang out with you? I could, like, help you move your stuff in or whatever…" Kenny seemed a bit shy on asking Stan if he could stay for a while since he really didn't want to drive back home.

A smile immediately came onto the brunette's face. "Yeah, sure dude, no problem!"

"Awesome! Thanks!"

The two teenagers made their way to the front porch, where two wooden-oak double doors, complete with oval stained glasses on each door, greeted them. As Stan has yet to step inside the house, he was in for a surprise himself on what the interior looked like.

As he opened the door, they first stepped onto a topaz ceramic tiled foyer with a chandelier style light hanging overhead. The foot of the stairs, which were hardwood, was located to their right with wooden railings. They continued straight ahead, going two steps down onto the sunken hardwood floor of the living room where many of the boxes were strewn about. However, the room felt enormously grand due to the high vaulted ceilings above them.

_I guess they were right about high ceilings making a room feel bigger._

Aside from the ceiling, there were many windows about with the sun shining light through them. On the walls, they found that many of the artworks and family portraits have been affixed on the wall already, including the latest Marsh family portrait that was taken not so long ago. Kenny noted how there were several family portraits that look to be in order by the looks of Stan's and his sister's age and with the presence of the grandfather.

"Nice portraits, dude," Kenny chuckled, reminding him of the ones he had back at home as well.

"Heh, I guess…" Stan began to gaze upon them as well, noting on how the first portrait his family had together, Shelley and he had nice smiles on their faces. However, the year she received her headgear braces, a pissy demeanour was present on her face as she socked Stan in the arm, evidently by the younger brunette's facial contortion of pain. Such a trend continued as the portraits went on, the family looking unhappier with each year passing until the latest one they took. Shelley had just graduated from high school with honours and was headgear free. Stan thought this was the best one out of all of them, with the first one coming at second, since everyone in the family looked extremely and genuinely happy posing for the camera.

"Is that your older sister?" Kenny inquired, pointing at the woman that was not in the house at the moment.

"Yup. Her name is Shelley," Stan replied. "She's attending NYU right now."

"Wow, NYU? Niiiccceee…" the blonde let out a low whistle as he shook his head, especially at the latest portrait. "Dude, she's hot. Has a nice set of racks in my opinion."

"Aww— awwwwwww, DUDE!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose before playfully socking Kenny in the arm, obviously not wanting to hear such a crude remark.

"What? Just being honest, dude…" Kenny chortled before letting his eyes wander about the living room, letting out yet another low whistle. "Dude, this house feels _gigantic_…"

"Y— yeah, it does…" Stan was pretty impressed too so far. He concluded that their new house definitely beats their old one back in South Park… with just the living room.

The formal dining room was the next room they strode into, where the huge table and cabinet set had already been placed. They also found Stan's mom hanging up the portrait of the last supper and a cross on the back wall.

"Hello boys," Sharon greeted her son and his friend with a big smile. "Oh, where's Kyle?"

"He and his family had to go up to someplace called Perris to visit his aunt tonight," her son replied.

"Oh, okay," Sharon shook her head as she continued to put up the portrait. "Kenny, would you like to stay over for dinner? We don't have all the pots and pans out for me to cook, so we're just going to order some pizzas."

Kenny beamed out a grin when he heard the word _pizza_. "I would love to, Mrs. Marsh! Thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome," Sharon nodded with a smile. "You are welcome at this house anytime you want. Just as long as you are my _Stanley's _friend."

_Ugh, really mom?_

Stan rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as opposed to Kenny who enjoyed every moment of his new friend being embarrassed once again by his mother.

"That won't be a problem, Mrs. Marsh," Kenny once again brought his arm over Stan's neck. "_Stanley _and I are sure becoming best friends here,"

_You are just enjoying this, aren't you… you fucker…_

"Okay mom, Kenny and I are gonna go fix up the stuff in my room," Stan said while taking a peak into the kitchen, which was also an impressive room in itself, complete with honey-oak cabinetry, a pantry, granite countertops, newer-looking appliances, windows that looked out into the backyard (which also had a swimming pool), and a breakfast nook.

_Jesus, this house must've cost a fortune… _

"Okay. You're room is at the left of the top of the stairs." Sharon replied before the two boys went up the stairs. When they reached the top, they noted that there were double doors to the right, indicating it to be the master bedroom. As they made a left, a door on their right led to the additional bedroom. Forging ahead down a mini-hallway led to Stan's room. As he opened the door, he couldn't help notice, aside from boxes and stuff being strewn about the white Berber carpeting, the size of the room. It was way more sizable than the one back in South Park, had a walk-in closet, and a door that led into the Jack-and-Jill style type of bathroom. Since no one was going to be in the guest room, he pretty much had his own bathroom. The room also featured a view of the nearby mountains as well, something somewhat reminiscent of his window back in South Park.

For the next few hours, Stan and Kenny opened up boxes and began to arrange stuff around to make Stan's room more suitable for living. Aside from putting the clothes in the closet and hanging up posters and pictures, they had to move the dresser to the right spot, assemble the bed-frame and eventually put the mattress on top so that Stan would be able to sleep on a bed tonight, assemble the desk and put his iMac on top, and put his late 1990's 20-inch TV on a nearby stand.

They've managed to finish at about 7:00pm, darkness already blanketing Rancho Bernardo. The hard labour they had to endure definitely caused their bodies to be doused in sweat, with Stan getting a towel and wiping his damp skin down. However, Kenny decided to let the air do the work and he stripped off his shirt in front of Stan, revealing his sun-kissed tan skin that was definitely defined and toned. A few scars were present as well on the blonde's body. The brunette wasn't sure why his eyes kept wandering onto the blonde's exposed torso. He noted all the curves and lines of muscle on Kenny's body, especially the six-pack on his abs and the speckle of blonde hair that just started below his navel and continued downwards to God-knows-where.

Although Stan himself had a fit body himself from playing lots of sports and being the jock he is, he wasn't sure on why staring at someone else's seemed so… different.

"Stan? Stan? STAN?" Once again, said dude was snapped out of his stupor as Kenny's voice pierced his eardrums.

"H— huh?" Stan shook his head side to side, seemingly still concentrating on watching Kenny's stomach go up and down from heavy breathing. "Yeah dude?"

"I _said_, do you have another towel? Oh and another shirt I could borrow since mine is pretty damp?"

Stan simply replied in the affirmative as he headed over towards the closet. He retrieved a black Denver Nuggets shirt and another towel, tossing to the blonde across the room.

"Thanks dude." Kenny wiped his body with the towel and began to put on the shirt Stan had given to him.

"Stanley? Kenny?" Sharon hollered from downstairs. "Pizza's here!"

"Alright!" Kenny instantly ran to the stairs when his nose caught the scent of pizza, with Stan following close behind.

_Dude, he must love pizza…_

_**xx**_

* * *

After having dinner, Stan felt compelled to take a shower, as he felt unclean from all the labour he and Kenny had done earlier. In addition, Kenny was to sleepover with Stan tonight as he claimed that his older brother, Kevin, had his girlfriend over, who smelled like a hooker that just threw up in an alley in Las Vegas. With Kenny in the other room playing _Rock Band 2_, Stan grabbed a washcloth and poured some Axe body wash on it, beginning to scrub his own toned and athletic body.

_Dude… why did I keep looking at Kenny's body earlier…_

The question frustrated the Marsh as he unconsciously began to scrub his body a bit harder.

_I mean… he has a nice body, I'll admit that, and I wonder how far that happy trail goes— UGH, NO!_

"Grrrr…" Stan became frustrated as his own manhood started to become hard. His abs became red from scrubbing on them too hard, while his face started to become flush and rosy red, as thoughts and images of a naked Kenny started to creep into his mind.

_DUDE! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! STOP— GRRRRRR! _

"GRRRR!" Stan decided to give in, dropping the washcloth onto the tub's floor and gripped his harder-than-life member as he began to stroke it up and down with much vigour as the warm water from the showerhead doused upon him. He couldn't recall the last time he had jacked off, as there wasn't much motivation to do so lately and since he's been real busy back in South Park with other activities, which probably meant there was so much cum stored inside his balls.

"Mmmm…" the brunette softly groaned as he also played with his nut sack, hoping that Kenny wouldn't be able to hear him. From Stan's logic, it was Kenny's fault that he was sexually frustrated at the moment, such feelings that weren't even present before he got to Rancho Bernardo.

"Ugh, so… fuckin'… close…" Stan hissed as he stroked his cock much faster when that warm and tingly feeling began to be known in his body, especially in his crotch.

"Ugh! I'm— gonna— cu— AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Stan closed his eyes shut and drew his head back as he came extremely hard, growling out in a pleasurable, deep moan until he was breathless, the orgasm definitely doing it's job. He got his white, sticky fluid onto the tile wall of the bathtub. His body also involuntarily shook as the pleasurable orgasmic feeling took over his body temporarily. When all was flushed out of his manhood, he let go and held an arm against the wall, resting his forehead against it as he panted heavily from the orgasm as he softly said, "Kenny…"

_Dude… I hope I wasn't too loud..._

He cleaned up the mess he made before finally turning off the shower. He stepped out of the tub, grabbing the towel on the rack and began to dry himself out.

"Shit! I forgot to get a change of clothes…" Stan grumbled as it meant a trip into his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist… with Kenny present. "Fuck my life…" he nodded side to side before opening the door to a staring Kenny.

"Damn dude…" Kenny whistled, Stan noting the blonde was also staring at his toned body, especially down at his own brunette-dusted happy trail. "Someone hasn't released in a while…"

_Oh shit dude… did he just hear me in the shower?_

_**xx**_

* * *

_Please don't forget to take the time to review. Feed back is extremely important for me to know whether I'm truly writing to your pleasure or not =)_


	4. Formation: Moop

_**For the best viewing of this story, I would recommend using the viewing adjustment tools on the upper right corner of this page and using these settings: A dark background, maximum spacing between line breaks, and the biggest font possible. This is to reduce any eyestrain =) **_

_**xx**_

* * *

_**Please don't forget to review after reading. It's really important that I get feedback from my fellow readers so I know if I am writing to your pleasure or not. Thank you very much =) **_

_**xx**_

* * *

_**Note: **This chapter has been revised as of 12 January 2012_

_**xx**_

* * *

_**Enjoy reading Chapter 4: Formation: Moop**_

_**xx**_

* * *

_Jesus… what did I do to deserve this shit? Fuck… my… life…_

A towel-wrapped, damp, tense, and embarrassed looking Stan kept his gaze locked onto a smug-looking, _Rock Band _drumsticks wielding Kenny. The brunette wasn't sure how to approach the current and awkward predicament that he was now in with the blonde across from him. Kenny's spoken words once again replayed in his mind.

"_Damn dude… someone hasn't released in a while…"_

Did Kenny mean what Stan was possibly thinking?

"D— dude… w— what do y— you mean?" Stan embarrassingly stammered, trying to tap dance his way through the tense and perplexing situation. He attempted to sport a calm and blasé façade, though the rosy-red shade on his face wasn't helping.

"Hehehe…" Kenny growled out a deep, throaty, yet hearty chuckle. He put the drumsticks back on the holder as he folded his arms against his chest, maintaining the smug-of-a-smile on his lips. "You _know _what I mean… _Stanley_..." the blonde crooned the brunette's name with a deep smirk.

"Uh… hahaha?" Stan let out a casual yet questionable chortle. He really didn't know what the blonde was insinuating. "N— nah dude, I don't…"

The McCormick simply rolled his eyes, exhaling sharply through his nose. "Dude, while you were in the shower, I heard… a voice…"

_ Aww— awwwwww! I'm screwed… _

"L— like w— what?" Stan's voice became very husky as a blush on his face became more pronounced, becoming distinguishable from his normal pale skin tone. This would expand even further as he saw Kenny get up from the swivel chair he was on and began to slowly saunter over towards the nearly naked brunette. Stan's heart began to beat achingly faster and faster with each agonising step the blonde took towards him until they were practically mere centimetres apart, enough for two people to lock lips with just the slightest movement forward. He could feel the body heat radiating from the other dude across from him, a sick feeling starting to churn in the deep depths of his stomach. The Marsh could've sworn he was about to throw-up at any moment with Kenny's face being the perfect target.

_Dude, why was I such a fat ass earlier with all of those pizzas?_

"Well… Stan…" Kenny drawled out the brunette's name once again, trying very hard to keep his focus on Stan's oceanic eyes instead of the pale but toned body before him that could be easily caressed with just a slight movement of his arms. "W— what I mean…" the blonde's voice started to become strained as well. In addition, his eyelids became heavier the more he locked eyes with Stan. "What I mean is…" He began to lethargically move his face towards Stan's, his eyelids fluttering to a close as he began to discreetly pucker his lips.

_HOLY SHIT! What the FUCK is Kenny DOING? _

Though maintaining a calm exterior, Stan was literally a mess in the inside. His internal temperature rose as his heartbeats became out of control and out of sync, clearly baffled at his friends actions right now.

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

Instead of formulating a plan to repel the McCormick away from him, Stan unconsciously began to move his face towards Kenny's, his own eyelids beginning to become heavier as he began to pucker his own lips.

_Am I really gonna kiss a dude? Especially Kenny?_

Though Stan was questioning his own actions, he didn't stop. The two pairs of lips became within millimetres of each other. They almost connected flesh until—

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kenny immediately barked out in uncontrollable laughter, causing Stan to immediately retreat back, realising that all of this was just a set up the blonde had crafted. "Oh my God, dude! Sorry, I just couldn't go on any further!" Kenny was now rolling on the carpet in hysteria, holding onto his stomach as his face became red from the madness. "Dude, what I meant is that someone hasn't released… their great _Rock Band _skills in awhile. I beat your top score on some of the songs!"

_Dude… this is pretty fucked up right here…_

Stan was pretty vexed about the stunt Kenny pulled on him, though he managed to keep such feelings inside, playing along by rolling his eyes and giving out a sarcastic laughter of his own. "Ha… ha… HA!" The Marsh went over to the closet to get his pyjamas, consisting of a pair of black basketball shorts and a grey Colorado Rockies t-shirt. After getting said items, including a pair of boxers, the brunette returned to the bathroom to change, but not without capturing another look towards an uncontrollable Kenny still rolling on the floor.

Getting his sleeping attire on, Stan combed and blew-dry his hair and brushed his teeth before making sure his contact lenses were resting in their respective cleaning pods for overnight. Putting on his thick, black-framed glasses complete with square-shaped lenses (_Emo glasses_ as some would say) and fixing his hair fringe that swooped towards the left and neatly covered his left eye, Stan took a look at himself in front of the mirror, noticing the blush on his face starting to dissipate. He took a deep sigh as he turned his gaze onto the porcelain countertop where his hands rested upon.

_Dude… I'm STRAIGHT… I like GIRLS… I want PUSSY… I wanna kiss a GIRL… r— right?_

Stan astonishingly widened his eyes when he found his own intuition questioning his sexuality.

_Then why did I wanna kiss Kenny earlier? Is he even into other dudes— AGH, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

The brunette moved his hands onto his temples, rubbing them in circles to clear away his mind. Taking a few more soothing and calming breaths, Stan finally stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kenny sitting on his bed, holding his red Fender Stratocaster electric guitar.

"Whoa dude, I didn't know you wore glasses… _emo_ style glasses, I should add…" Kenny stared at his friend who went to the dresser, putting lotion on his skin to keep it from becoming dry. "Looks nice on you."

"T— thanks. Yeah, I usually wear contacts," Stan replied matter-of-factly, before taking a seat next to Kenny on the bed. "But when I'm home or feeling lazy, I just wear these."

The blonde nodded in comprehension before looking back at the musical instrument on his hands. "S— so…" Kenny inspected the guitar, noting the good condition it was, despite the signs of wear and the few stickers on it showing good use. "How good are you on the guitar?"

"HA!" Stan sarcastically scoffed, seemingly insulted at the blonde questioning his abilities. He took the guitar from Kenny and proceeded to strap it over his own shoulders. Plugging the input cord into the amp and making sure it's on, Stan began to expertly play each string in order to be sure the guitar was in tune. Each string note blared from the expensive looking amp that his father bought for his fourteenth birthday a few years ago. The brunette proceeded to play several different chords, a smile painted on his face as his ears picked up the skilful quality of the chords that were blaring from the amp.

"Niiiccceee…" Kenny nodded in high approval. "Can you play any songs?"

"Sure dude," Stan nodded in reply as he began to think of a song to play. With a smile on his face, he began to play the guitar with the best of his ability. "All the small things. True care, truth brings. I'll take one lift. Your ride, best trip. Always, I know. You'll be at my show. Watching, waiting. Commiserating!"

"Ahhhh, Blink-182, nice nice…." Kenny smiled as he continued to listen to Stan playing and singing. "They're from around here, you know."

"Wow, really?" Stan stopped playing, amazed by the little factoid.

"Yup, Tom went to Rancho Bernardo High, where Kyle and I go, and I'm pretty sure you'll be going there as well."

"I see," the brunette nodded.

"Do you have a particular genre of rock or time period that you like?" Kenny now made the conversation seem more like an interview and audition in Stan's mind.

"Um… pretty much like everything," Stan began to play around with his guitar, plucking a string here and there. "I pretty much like rock in general, but also like playing stuff relating to it, like Pop Rock, Punk Rock, Pop Punk, Alternative, Ska… y'know, stuff like that. I like playing stuff pretty much from the 1980's and onwards and try to come up with my own style to."

"Cool, cool," Kenny nodded. "What else can you play?"

"Well…" Stan began to play a fairly fast, recognisable, and catchy melody and began to sing. "Go-go music really makes us dance. Do the pony puts us in a trance. Do the Watusi, just give us a chance. That's when we fall in liiinnneeee!"

"Hahaha! You know _We Got the Beat _as well?" Despite the laughter, Kenny was pretty impressed at Stan's guitar and singing ability.

"Heh, yeah…" Stan seemed kind of embarrassed, but nonetheless managed to showcase at what he can do. "I don't know. My mom is a really big fan of the Go Go's and I just learned to play their well-known songs, since they are pretty catchy and cool. It did get me a few extra bucks in my allowances when I would play them, hahaha."

"Haha, sweeetttttt! I love the Go Go's too, especially _Vacation _and _Skidmarks on my Heart_! Reminds me of the 80's soooo much!" The blonde laughed at the brunette's mini-anecdote. "Well, it's pretty safe to say that Kyle will agree to have you as a new addition to our band."

"Dude, awesome!" Stan smiled, but there was one more question he had in regards to the band. "By the way: what is the band's name?"

This definitely caught Kenny by surprise. "Dude… uh… we actually haven't came up with one yet… even after we had Craig and Cartman before they left the band."

"'Kaaayyy…"

"But no worries… we'll think of something when we chill with Kyle tomorrow…"

"'Kaaaayyyyy…" Stan replied once again, but nodded in agreement. The two of them spent the rest of the time listening to other songs the Marsh could also play.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go… I wanna be sedated!"

_**xx**_

* * *

Stan wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep easy that night, constantly turning and twisting in bed and trying to find a spot where he could remain comfortable and drift off into sweet dreams. His eyes drifted over towards the window, seeing the moonlit sky hovering over Rancho Bernardo.

_Dude, why can't I go to fuckin' sleep?_

He softly growled to himself as he turned over once again, facing the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 4:30am.

_This sucks… major balls…_

He sighed to himself as he faced the wall that was partially illuminated by the moonlight from the window across. He also noticed that he was facing Kenny as well, who was peacefully sleeping on the floor on a spare airbed, a slight snore escaping his mouth as the blonde only wore a pair of boxers to bed as Kenny insisted that's the only way he could sleep at night. Because of what happened earlier, this was not going to be easy for Stan to deal with.

_Dude, this night is gonna suck…_

The brunette's eyes unconsciously began to roam on the blonde's exposed toned body, only being enhanced by the moonlight shining on him. He watched the sculpted chest rise up and down in a rhythmic fashion. Stan also noted that Kenny had a very relaxed, almost sweet and friendly looking facial expression in his sleep.

_Hmmm, I wonder what I look like when I sleep? Heh, probably look like some scary ass monster or whatever…_

For no reason whatsoever, Stan began to let his body shift closely towards the edge of the bed to get a closer look at the sleeping blonde on the floor, but to also relieve the pressure that was building in his groin area once again. He slowly took his left hand and began to gently and subtly stroke the side of Kenny's cheek with the side of his thumb. The brunette noted how soft the blonde's face really was by expression and touch. He began to muse why he was doing that at the moment.

_Dude… I can't believe I'm doing this… but yet… why can't I stop as well? _

The strokes on the cheek were starting to become more rapid and he applied more pressure on them as well to feel more of the blonde's skin better.

_D— do I have feelings for my new friend…? _

Stan became alarmed at the thought as he only knew Kenny for just one day… but was frightened at the fact that he kept getting those weird feelings… feelings that were usually reserved for when someone had felt a deep connection with one another… something called love… with another dude he barely even knows.

"Mmmm—…" Kenny began to stir in his sleep, prompting Stan to cease the caressing and retrieve his arm back under the blankets. However, as soon as Stan desisted, the nearly naked dude on the airbed had a sad look on his face, as if he were searching for contact with the brunette's thumb. "S— Stan?" the blonde sleepily grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Y— yeah, dude?" Stan was nervous on what Kenny might possibly say.

"'N… y'still a— awake…" Kenny tried to formulate out a coherent sentence, but it was apparent that he was still possibly sleeping or only about five-percent awake.

"Yeah… can't sleep, dude," the brunette just decided to play along as if Kenny was awake. When no response came from the blonde, Stan deemed sleep the winner.

"… 'st think of… good things… dude…" Kenny lethargically and tiredly blurted out, clearly surprising Stan.

"'K— 'kay, I'll try dude…" Stan responded, but only got soft snores in reply, deeming it safe to say that Kenny went back to sleep. "Well… that was interesting…" Stan bluntly remarked as he tried once again to fall asleep. He accomplished the task as 5am rolled over on the clock.

_**xx**_

* * *

After sleepily getting up to go to Sunday Mass at the nearest Catholic Church with his parents, as Sharon constantly deemed it necessary to go to every Sunday, Stan and Kenny were hanging out in the brunette's room once again on a lazy Sunday afternoon, this time with Kyle joining them.

"They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies! They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies!" Stan showcased his guitar and singing skills to the redhead.

"Dude! You're totally awesome in guitar playing and singing!" Kyle was simply elated by Stan's performance.

"Thanks, dude!" Stan replied with a smile towards the redhead.

"See, I told you so," Kenny added in.

"Yup, we definitely found our lead guitarist and vocalist!" Kyle nodded up and down, seeing Stan's grin grow even wider.

"So Kyle…" Kenny rose up to his feet, stretching his arms as he folded them behind his messy blonde locks. "Stan brought up an issue that we're supposed to deal with… which is a name for this band."

"Oh yeah… right…" Kyle began to look up towards the ceiling, gingerly brushing his chin as he and the rest of the group began to brainstorm through names. It took some time and a lot of thinking with some ridiculous suggestions, but the group finally managed to agree on one.

"How about… _Moop_?" Kenny rose up to his feet from sitting Indian-style. "It's uncommon… it's creative… it's funny… and it just rolls off your lips nicely…"

Stan and Kyle looked at each other for a brief moment. "Moop…" the two said together, quickly gazing at Kenny as if he was out of his mind, but soon smiles appeared on their lips.

"Dude, _Moop_ is awesome!" Stan gleefully smiled.

"It's perfect!" Kyle added in as well. "Awesome job, Kenny!"

"It was nothing…" Kenny waved a hand at them with a smile.

"Well then…" Stan began to play a few chords. "On this day of the 6th of December, Moop is officially founded by Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Stan Marsh."

"YEAH!" Moop jumped into the air in celebration, giving each other high fives along the way.

_**xx**_

* * *

**Songs mentioned in this chapter**

_All the Small Things – _Blink-182

_We Got the Beat – _The Go Go's

_I Wanna Be Sedated – _The Ramones

_Crushcrushcrush – _Paramore

_**xx**_

* * *

_Please don't forget to review before reading the next chapter =) _


	5. Our Lips Are Sealed

_**For the best viewing of this story, I would recommend using the viewing adjustment tools on the upper right corner of this page and using these settings: A dark background, maximum spacing between line breaks, and the biggest font possible. This is to reduce any eyestrain =)**_

_**Enjoy reading Chapter 5: Our Lips Are Sealed**_

_**=)**_

—

* * *

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat on a wooden bench as their eyes gazed upon the vast, open, and endless blue waters of the Pacific Ocean in the distance under the clear, sweeping, cerulean skies of Del Mar beach. The sound of waves crashing ashore streamed into their ears as the coolness of the gentle yet constant sea breeze caressed their skins left exposed for the wind to touch. Their feet were buried under the grainy and textured feel of sand for warmth. The overall ambiance was fairly peaceful, as only a few others were at the beach, either playing on the sand, surfing, or walking along the shoreline.

"Dude, what's this called again?" Stan inquired as he took a gaze at the cheeseburger he was about to partake in, complete with two beef patties, melted cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onion, and a distinctive sauce that looked to resemble Thousand Island dressing, though it could've been easily been mistaken as a mixture of mayonnaise, ketchup, and mustard mixed together.

"Dude, it's a Double-Double," Kyle replied matter-of-factly, taking a big bite out of the one held in his hand. The redhead decided on the way that he was hungry and since he had someone with him from out of state, he decided to stop by a place that was very iconic for California: In N' Out.

"And this…" Stan pointed at the tray with the cheese, sauce, and onion bit covered fries on his lap.

"Dude, like the best fries in the world!" Kenny mumbled with food in his mouth, a rather unpleasant sight for those disgusted by such actions. "Animal-style Fries, man!"

"Oh…. 'kaaayyyy..." Stan nodded, proceeding to take a bite of the Double-Double. A huge smile immediately followed right after, savouring the taste that the burger had to offer. "Dude… I wish we had an In N' Out back in South Park! This is sooooooo fuckin' _good!_"

"Well, of course, it's In N' Out dude," Kenny chuckled as he casually patted a hand on the brunette's shoulder, causing Stan's muscles around that area to tense up for a few moments, memories of the previous night flooding into his mind again for some odd reason.

"Haha…" Stan tried to laugh it off, continuing to eat his burger, fries, and sipping on his Sprite as lemon-limed soda is his preferred choice of beverage. While eating, he stared intently out onto the vast openness of the Pacific as the ocean breeze continued to blow onto his face. He wondered how much water one would have to cross over before being able to find land once again, knowing this particular ocean is the largest in the world. Something about the ocean in general fascinated Stan, as back in Colorado, the only vast views he got was the wide open and flat plains and of the Rockies. "So… this is a beach… and the ocean…"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the peculiar remark made. "Uh… yeah… that's right... Did you expect something more than this?"

Stan turned his head so that he was facing Kyle. Seeing a close up of the Broflovski, the brunette noted the strong facial façade that Kyle had, making an assertion that the redhead was probably strong headed and doesn't easily back down from conflict.

"Haha, not really I guess…" Stan gave a small smile towards Kyle and reverted his attention back towards the Pacific, finishing the remnants of his food. "I've always imagined it to be a noisy and crowded place like on TV, but it's pretty quiet here right now, kinda like being out in the open snow plains back in Colorado, sans the ocean breezes of course."

"Yeah, well it is getting close to winter time, so only the really dedicated beach bums are out here right now," Kenny pointed out, unconsciously putting an arm around the back of Stan's neck as the Marsh was situated in the middle between the other two. The blonde's action did cause Stan to subtly look over towards his back, a faint blush starting to creep onto the brunette's face. "But the summer time, it's crowded as fuck by tourists!"

Stan nodded his head in reply, still feeling a bit edgy about the weight present on his backside… but at the same time… he felt good about it.

_Dude, I wonder if Kenny even realises what he's doing right now…_

However, before Stan was able to assess the situation further, he felt the weight being lifted off the back of his neck as Kenny used the hand on that arm to adjust the strings of his hooide, making the hood tighter and covering his face a lot more.

_Damn…_

The three of them sat in total silence together for the next few minutes, taking in the ocean breeze and view that lay before them. Although the quietness did break when Kenny laughed at a little boy who ate it in the sand really hard, it would resume when there was nothing else to discuss about. Ten minutes later, Kyle brought up an important subject to talk about.

"So about our band…" Kyle began to straighten his posture from the slouching position he was in earlier. "There are two things that just came up in my mind. First off: do you guys know where we can do our practices? I was hoping to be able to use the family room or garage at my house, but my mom said not to even think about it."

"Well, you know we can't practice at my place…" Kenny replied rather quickly. "For, er— obvious reasons…"

The blonde and redhead then turned their eyes towards the brunette in the middle of them. Luckily, Stan was ready to answer the question.

"Well… I did tell my mom about our little band venture earlier today…" Stan took the time to look at Kyle and Kenny for a brief moment before continuing on, straightening his posture along the way so he wouldn't be slouching as well. "And she said that we can use half of the garage since we only have one car right now."

"Woohoo!" Kenny cheered in a Homer Simpson-like fashion.

"However…" Stan held a finger up, noting that there would be more to it. "There's a catch…"

"What is it, dude?" Kyle inquired.

"Heh, dude you know it's kinda funny on what was the stipulation to being able to use my garage," Stan began to chuckle, but stopped when the other two weren't laughing, though he realised that they didn't get it since he has yet to tell what the condition was. "'Kaaaayyyy… well anyways, the condition is that we have to _audition _to use the garage."

"Whoa dude, wait a minute…" Kyle held a hand up for Stan to stop. "Did you say _audition_?"

"Yup…" Stan shook his head up and down. "Yeah, I know. Sounds kinda stupid…"

"But we haven't played a song together yet!"

"Well..."

"Wait a minute, Kyle…" Kenny now held a hand up for the two to stop. He put his hood back down, exposing his face for the world to see, in order to make himself more understandable to everyone. "You know dude, we can look at this like a good thing! It'll be like our first gig!"

"Yeah dude!" Stan wholeheartedly agreed with Kenny, giving him a small smile his way. The blonde replied with a smile of his own towards the brunette.

"Well…" Kyle rubbed his chin in contemplation, adjusting his expensive pair of shades in the process. "I guess your right."

"Sweet!" Kenny gave Kyle a small, playful punch to his arm in approval.

"And don't worry about the song choice. Knowing my mom, I think I have the perfect one for us to play. Plus it'll be easy to catch on in a short time," Stan offered reassuringly. "We'll just need to adjust a few things, like tempo and such to reflect our style."

"Wait, do you mean—" Kenny possibly knew what Stan had in mind with the clues given to him, but the Marsh made sure to not give it away for Kyle.

"Yeah, but we'll worry about it later."

"Right…" Kyle nodded as the first problem has been taken care of. "Now for the second issue: I was wondering about the possibility of adding a fourth member who can serve as the rhythm guitarist."

This definitely caught Stan's attention since he was the only guitarist in the group so far and having a rhythmic player in the band would be very helpful for the brunette. "Dude, I think that would be a kickass idea! It would allow our band to have a richer sound and melodic quality. Plus, our songs would have more kick in it if there are different chords going on at once and creates a distinctive flavouring of sorts."

"Meh, I think it's whatever…" Kenny casually said, continuing his slouched position on the bench. Stan and Kyle gave the blonde a peculiar look, but Kenny laughed when he saw this. "Dudes, relax… I like the idea too! I agree with what Stan said as well."

"Y— you do?" Stan seemed happy to get someone else's approval.

Kenny flashed a smile back at the brunette, giving him a wink in addition. "Yeah dude, plus you could also input more solos and that would drive people nuts for our songs."

"Heh, I guess…" Stan tried not to sound too modest, but did notice the wink given to him. However, that was the least of his problems for the moment.

"Great!" Kyle nodded in approval, but just realised a problem to that issue. "Do any of you dudes know anyone that can play rhythm guitar?"

"Uh… dude, I just moved here, remember?" Stan bluntly replied.

"Oh yeah…" Kyle chuckled at his forgetfulness.

"W— well, I do…" Kenny offered a resolution to the problem.

"Great!" Kyle was relieved that both issues had been resolved.

"B— but... there's one thing…" Relief soon waned when Kenny began to speak in an unassured fashion. "I'm not sure if you'll like this person…"

"Dude…" Kyle stood up and began to fish for his keys in his pocket. "Right now, we're kind of desperate, so we'll take whoever we can get. And besides… how bad can this person be?"

Kenny looked at Kyle with a look of uncertainty. "Well..."

—

* * *

Several guitar chords began to wail out from an amp in Stan's garage, originating from a white-cladded Epiphone Les Paul electric guitar. However, it wasn't Stan who was playing the guitar at the moment. Rather, it was…

"So fellas, h— how'd I do?" A distinctive Midwestern accent was heard from the guitar player.

Stan and Kenny nodded in approval, clearly impressed with the boy's guitar playing skills. Kyle, on the other hand, just stared at the boy in disbelief before turning his gaze right onto Kenny.

"Dude… out of all people that you could've known… it had to be _Butters_?"

"Well, yeah dude," Kenny's tone made it clear that he stood by his decision. "He's really good man! Maybe not as good as Stan, but definitely a damn good rhythm guitar player."

"But he's like Cartman's best friend!" Kyle was clearly irate that someone close to Eric Cartman would be in their band.

"Dude, so what? It's not like Cartman's here right now."

"A— are you guys talking about Eric?" Butters questioned the blonde and redhead, but was completely ignored as the current band members were collaborating.

"Alright… Stan, what do you think?" Kyle decided that the decision would be laid in Stan's hand as the vote was tied in regards to admitting Butters in the band.

"Well…" Stan took the time to scrutinise his friends' faces. Kyle had a sour look on his face, as if he was trying to tell Stan to side with him.

_Dude… if I say yes, then Kyle will be pissed as fuck with me…_

However, when he turned gaze onto Kenny, the blonde had a soft, gentile, and friendly looking facial façade, hoping that Stan would side with him.

_But if I say yes… then Kenny will be happy… _

The brunette then turned his gaze towards the other blonde nearby, finding a dorky yet silly grin on his face.

_Well… despite his goofy appearance… he's pretty damn good… and all we've got at the moment…_

"Hey Butters!" Stan called out the blonde on the other side of the garage.

"Y— yeah, Stan?" the Stotch nervously replied towards the Marsh, who for some reason sported on an intimidating facial expression at this moment.

"Do you have any other musical talents and abilities?"

A huge smile began to creep onto Butter's face. "Y— yes sir, I do! I can also play the keyboard and can sing, though more like backing vocals."

"Perfect!" Stan clapped his hands, knowing they found the right addition to the band. He then turned towards Kyle, whose sour face just turned even more, er—, sourer. "Having a keyboard player will be perfect for later. Also, it wouldn't hurt to have another backing vocalist. I think we should let him join the band."

"See, I told you Kyle..." Kenny propped an elbow onto the brunette's shoulder, not noticing that Stan once again tensed at the sudden contact.

"Fine…" Kyle sighed. "Fine… fine, fine, fine… Butters, you're in."

"Neat-oooo!" Butters jumped for joy, playing several other chords as he jumped.

"Alright, alright. So Stan, what's the song you want us to do tonight?" Kyle wanted to be sure the band had enough time to practice.

—

* * *

Dinner was a full house at the Marsh residents earlier that evening. In addition to Stan and his parents, Kenny, Butters, Kyle and his little ten-year old brother, Ike, and his parents, Gerald and Sheila Broflovski, filled up the dining room table. Since Sharon had a chance to go to the grocery story with Randy earlier while Stan chilled with his new friends, everyone was able to partake in fine Italian cooking that night, Stan's total favourite cuisine. The dining table was filled with conversations, ranging from introductions to local happenings in San Diego and other hot topics.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the garage where Moop's "audition" would take place. Luckily, Kyle brought his black-cladded Yamaha bass guitar and amp, Butters already having his guitar present (though he didn't have an amp with him, but Kyle luckily had an extra), Kenny bringing his blue coated Ludwig drum set from Kyle's, and of course Stan having his red Fender Stratocaster guitar ready as well. In addition, Butters provided three microphones as Stan was lead vocals and Kyle and Butters were to be backing vocals. Yup, everything was set for Moop to play as the five spectators in the garage took their seats.

"Now remember, Stan," Randy spoke to his son, who was tuning his guitar. "You can only get this space for you and your friends if your mother's impressed."

"Yeah, yeah, we know…" Stan kept his eyes on his guitar.

"And one more thing, son…" Randy suddenly walked up towards Stan, startling his youngest child when he put his hands on his broad shoulders. He took a deep and dramatic breath, pausing on what he was going to say when he exhaled. "I believe in you, son…"

_Oh Jesus! Wow, really dad?_

Stan wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose, irked by his father's usual melodramatic ways. "Uh… thanks…"

"Good luck, son!" Randy gave his son the thumbs up, receiving an irritated glare in return.

As soon as everyone settled in, including the judge of whether their band can use the garage or not, Stan's mother, the brunette looked at his other band members. They were all either warming up or tuning their respective instruments, but when they caught a glimpse of his oceanic eyes, activity ceased and gave Stan the nod that they were ready. Facing back towards "the crowd", Stan tapped on the microphone to be sure it was working.

"Uh… good evening, everyone…" Stan tried to sound enthusiastic, but failed, as he sounded more apathetic on the microphone. Nonetheless, all five people not playing an instrument gave Stan a reply of hello. "Um… we are Moop and… we just formed earlier today!" A round of applause ensued right after.

"What does Moop mean?" Sharon called out.

Stan widened his eyes just a bit as he wasn't sure how to answer the question. "Uhhhh…" he turned his gaze on Kyle, whom turned his gaze onto Butters, whom turned his gaze on Kenny.

"Uh… the meaning of Moop, you say?" Kenny nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with a drumstick. "Well… there really isn't a true meaning behind the name… it just sounds cool…"

Sharon simply nodded in reply, giving her son the signal to continue on.

"Anyways… we thought that you guys might wanna hear us play a song."

"YEAH! WHOO!" Randy stood up with much excitement, causing Stan to pinch the nose of his bridge.

_Aww— awwwww! Dad!_

"Anyways… we hope that you'll enjoy it and that we'll be able to stay. And I'm pretty sure the majority of you will recognise it…" Stan signalled the band to get ready with their instruments.

Kenny tapped his drumsticks in the air for the count.

"Alright! One… two… one, two, three, four!" Kenny hit the crash cymbal and began to skilfully play the drums in a moderately fast rhythmic tempo, his drumsticks connecting to the surface of the tom-toms and snare drum and his foot stomping on the bass pedal.

After hearing a few of Kenny's cycles, Stan pointed at Butters to begin creating the rhythm. With a smile on his face, Butters began to strum with a G-chord in a moderately fast tempo eight times, followed by eight F-chords, and lastly eight C-chords. He repeated the cycle of the measure a couple of times.

Next, Kyle jumped in with his bass guitar, similarly mimicking Butters' rhythmic chords, though with a bass sounding tone of course. Kyle continued to play with Butters until Stan finally joined in. As he was lead guitarist, he struck a few high sounding chords near the end of the measure, repeating several times until Stan began to sing.

—

**In-story Author's Note: **Lyrics in parenthesis indicate the backing vocal works of Kyle and Butters. Otherwise, Stan is the principal singer.

—

_Can you hear them?_

_They talk about us _

_Telling lies _

_Well that's no surprise _

_Can you see them?_

_See right through them _

_They have no shield _

_No secrets to reveal _

—

Kyle and Butters accompanied Stan with their backing vocals abilities to add harmony to the song.

—

_(Ooooohhhhhhh)_

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play_

_(Hey-hey-hey!) _

_Our lips are sealed… _

—

Stan briefly took a quick look at the other members of Moop. He noted all of them were concentrating on playing their instruments, but looked like they were having fun already. In addition, he noticed that the four adults were already dancing in their seats, clearly familiar with the song. Ike, however, just nodded his head up in down with the beat. A smile pained on his face, Stan continued to sing, adding in some colourful chords to give the song some zing already to the moderately fast pace of the song.

—

_Careless talk _

_Through paper walls _

_We can't stop them _

_Only laugh at them _

_Spreading rumours _

_So far from true _

_Dragged up from the underworld _

_Just like some precious pearl _

_(Oooooohhhhhhh)_

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play _

_(Hey-hey-hey!) _

_Our lips are sealed…_

_Pay no mind to what they say _

_It doesn't matter anyway_

_(Hey-hey-hey!) _

_Our lips are sealed…_

—

Stan ceased his lead guitar chords and played the same chords as Butters; though one was able to still hear Stan playing with the distortion level he set his amp to for his instrument.

The energy level was high for the band, evident by Butters and Kyle jumping in place with the rhythm provided by Kenny. Stan would love to do the same, but as lead vocals, he must stay still to be sure he was singing the best as possible.

—

_There's a weapon _

_We must use _

_In our defence _

_Siii-lence _

_When you look at them _

_Look right through them _

_That's when they'll disappear _

_That's when you'll be feared _

_(Oooooohhhhhh)_

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play _

_(Hey-hey-hey!)_

_Our lips are sealed… _

_Pay no mind to what they say_

_It doesn't matter anyway _

_(Hey-hey-hey!)_

_Our lips are sealed…_

—

As Kenny struck the crash cymbals, the band slowed down the tempo as they entered the bridge of the song, with _the crowd_ starting to cheer. With Kenny hitting the hi-hat in tiny, fast motions with his drumsticks, Stan constantly striking distorted A-chords for a melodic distortion, and Kyle's bass playing becoming more prominent in timbre, Butters ceased to play the guitar, but did managed to smile and move around a bit towards the crowd, waving at them. The goofy blonde played a simple yet pleasant open chord, before he and Kyle began to sing their following part.

—

_Hush, my daaarrr-ling _

_Don't you crr-yyyy _

_Quiet, angel _

_Forget their— _

—

Suddenly, the entire band stopped playing as they all noticed that there were people gathered outside of the garage as well.

"Dude! When did they all get here?" Kyle remarked softly, seeming a bit surprised that there were actually more in attendance than the five that were in the garage.

"Oh shit, dude! More people!" Kenny was clearly happy that the supposed small gig had grown in size a bit. "Dude, it's like the entire street is here."

"Yeah… including Craig and Clyde…" Kyle bluntly pointed out to two particular teens their age. One was a tall and lanky looking dude with a blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top and a dull looking face, complete with braces on his teeth. The other was a chestnut haired dude slightly shorter than the one with the chullo hat.

"Dude, you guys!" Stan tried to get the band to focus once again. "Let's just keep playing! We're almost done!" The rest of the band nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah dude, Stan's right," Kenny added in as well, getting a smile in return from the brunette.

Butters and Kyle looked at each other and began where they left off.

—

_Forget their… LIES!_

—

Kenny banged the drums several times and everyone played their instruments once again. Mrs. Marsh randomly busted out a Tamborine as she and everyone else in the crowd began to jump as the livelier tempo returned once again. Stan took the lead vocals once again

—

_Hear them…_

_(Can you heeeaaarrr them)_

_They talk about us _

_Telling lies _

_That's no surprise _

_See them…_

_See right through them _

_(See right thhhrrrooouuuggghhh them) _

_They have no shield _

_No secrets to reveal _

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play_

_(Hey-hey-hey!) _

_Our lips are sealed…_

_Pay no mind to what they say_

_It doesn't matter anyway _

_(Hey-hey-hey!)_

_Our lips are sealed…_

_(Hush my darling)_

_Our lips are sealed…_

_(Hush my darling)_

_Our lips are sealed…_

_(Hey-hey-hey!)_

_Our lips are sealed…_

_(Hey-hey-hey!)_

_Our lips are sealed…_

_(Hey-hey-hey!)_

_Our lips… are SEALED!_

—

Stan busted out to the front and unleashed a crazy and hair-raising guitar solo that he just improvised in his mind earlier in the song. His fingers moved intricately on the guitar as his left hand went down several frets until the desired sound wailed through the amps. Many began to cheer loudly as the high pitch chords became crazier and complex, the sound alternating from smooth to rough.

After about almost a minute of solo playing, the band finally ended the song by playing whatever chords and beats they wanted, hysteria howling through the amps until Kenny gave the final hit to the crash cymbals to cease playing. With smiles on their face, they began to pant on what seemed like a song that lasted forever. They were showered with much applause and praise, as many were impressed by the bands abilities.

"You guys rock!" Randy practically jumped in the air. This would've normally embarrassed Stan, but right now, he took it as a compliment and thanked his dad.

"Great job you guys!" Sharon applauded, obviously suggesting that the band did indeed passher audition, permanently giving Moop a home to practice in.

"We love you bubby!" Kyle's mom called out from the crowd. The Broflovski smacked his head in embarrassment, but soon smiled at his parents in thanks.

When all settled down, people left the garage, including Kyle and Butters who went to the kitchen for a drink. This ultimately left Stan and Kenny in the garage… alone.

_Dude… is it just me or am I always nearly alone with Kenny?_

"Uh… great show tonight, dude!" Stan tried to strike up conversation, his voice rather hoarse from much singing.

Kenny simply smiled as got up from his drumming chair, walking towards Stan and stopped when they were only mere centimetres apart.

_Aww— awwwww! Do we really need to be this close again?_

"It sure was, dude!" Kenny patted the brunette on the shoulder. "By the way… what was the name of that song again?"

_Dude… shouldn't he know? I mean, he did play the song and knew it way before hand. _

"Uh… _Our Lips Are Sealed_…" Stan replied with a questionable tone.

However, the word _questionable _was the correct word for the moment as Kenny held an index finger up, kissed it with his own lips…

… And proceeded to put that finger onto Stan's own lips, causing the brunette to widen his eyes in total surprise.

"_Our Lips Are Sealed _indeed…" Kenny said rather huskily, winking an eye at the blonde before walking back inside the house, leaving a bewildered Stan all by himself in the garage in a state of shock.

_Dude… what… the… FUCK… was… that?_

—

* * *

**Post-Author's Note—: **Song performed by Moop in this chapter is called _Our Lips Are Sealed _by The Go Go's. I based the version they played on this Youtube video (vs. the eighties version of the song), though if Moop were actually playing live, it would be more faster paced and have a more pop-punk flavour to it (NO SPACE IN THE HYPERLINK): **www** _DOT _**youtube** _DOT _**com** _BACKSLASH _**watch?v** _EQUAL _**luxX5DNFKMc**

(If that doesn't work, just type in "Our Lips Are Sealed Central Park" when searching)


	6. The Testaburger Factor

_I just realised I haven't said it yet, but I want to say, __**"Thank You!"**__ to all of the readers out there who are continuing to read this fic. It means a lot to me that there are readers out there taking an interest on what I'm writing. You guys are totally awesome =) _

_Also on a side note, I'm just curious on what you all think about Stan wearing emo-style glasses (as mentioned in an earlier chapter since he wears contacts)? _

---

* * *

"Um… hi…"

Stan quickly averted his attention from his musings in regards to Kenny's earlier actions to an olive-skin toned girl his age standing just barely outside of his garage. Figurewise, she was fairly skinny, although not at the point of being skin and bones. She had long and dark brunette hair, almost similar to Stan's raven locks, complete with choppy and uneven bangs and hazelnut coloured eyes. The stranger outside sported on a purple Roxy hoodie over a white Roxy shirt, navy-blue boot cut jeans, and a pair of purple slip-on Vans.

Stan gawked at the girl for a good few moments, his cerulean eyes capturing the expensive looking digital SLR camera she held in her hands. He finally realised that she had said something, hastily replying "Hi."

Once again, awkward silence dominated the ambiance between the two of them, aside from the fact that they don't even know each other's name.

"Y— your band played really awesome tonight…" the girl in the purple hoodie managed to croak out in a confident fashion, quite the contrary when she greeted the Marsh.

"Um, t— thanks..." Stan managed a smile, still feeling a bit uneasy that this girl had stuck around outside of his garage when everyone else had left. He also just had another horrible realisation:

_Dude… did she see me when… er… Kenny… did… what he did… earlier? _

"That was a great cover of _Our Lips Are Sealed_…" The girl began to fidget with her camera. "It's so much better than the one that Hilary and Haylie Duff covered."

Stan couldn't help but to chuckle at that remark, beaming off one of his genuine smiles. "Haha, thanks."

When the laughter between the two ceased, the girl in purple inhaled the cool yet mild winter San Diego air in her lungs before exhaling. "My name is Wendy Testaburger. I live down the street on the corner by San Tomas."

"I'm Stan Marsh. I just moved here from Colorado."

"Wow, Colorado?" Wendy seemed fascinated by the brunette's home state. "Well then, I guess… welcome to San Diego then."

Stan wanted to roll his eyes for the ump-tenth _Welcome to San Diego _saying he's been getting, but nonetheless resisted and just smiled back at Wendy. "Thanks."

"Hey, um, Stan? I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

Wendy began to turn the switch on for her camera, a sly grin on the corner of her mouth. "I'm a photographer and editor for our school newspaper at Rancho Bernardo High School, _The Silver Spur_, and I was just wondering if I could get a picture of you?"

Although anyone else in the world would have not minded a photo of them in the school newspaper in an instant, Stan's intuition began to function in full force, suspicion starting to cloud in his mind at a seemingly innocent request. Somewhat discreetly scrunching the bridge of his nose, the brunette decided to carefully approach what was happening at the moment. "Um… d— did you want me to get the rest of the band?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary…" Wendy casually replied as she began to adjust the sizable lens of the camera, having one eye peer through the view window.

"Uh… are you sure?" suspicion was evident in Stan's voice, slightly cracking a bit and not from puberty either.

"Well…" Wendy had her full attention onto the brunette's face once again. "I mean, aren't you the leader of the band? You were the main vocalist in the song you guys just played earlier?"

"Uh… I guess…?" Stan had a very questionable tone of voice.

"Sure you are…" Wendy tried to provide reassurance and confidence for Stan's doubts.

"… 'Kaaaayyyyy…" Stan shrugged his shoulders, straightening his posture before putting on a smile for the camera. Wendy began to adjust the lens once again before capturing the perfect view of the Marsh and his red Fender Stratocaster still strapped over his shoulder.

"Okay…" Wendy began the countdown. "One… two… thr—"

Before the Testaburger was able to take a picture, the door from the house to the garage opened with Kenny, Kyle, and Butters stepping on through.

"Hey Stan, I—" Kenny cut himself off when his own blue eyes captured what was going on at the moment: Stan was alone with Wendy, Stan was posing and smiling, and Wendy was about to take his picture. The blonde was going to make sense of what he saw out loud, but decided not to and just took the casual approach for now. "Oh… um, hey Wendy…"

"Uh…" Wendy was caught by surprise as her photo session with Stan was interrupted. "Hey Kenny… hey Kyle… hey Butters…"

Kenny and Kyle just gave a quick nod at the greeting, while Butters, as always, replied politely with his distinctive Midwestern accent. "Hi Wendy!"

"What are you two doing?" Kyle seemed to have sensed the awkwardness in the air between Stan and Wendy. In addition, the redhead had discreetly noticed that Kenny was twitching his eye a bit at the sight of Stan and Wendy together in the room.

"Wendy wanted a picture of the band to put in the school newspaper I guess…" Stan answered Kyle's question as casually as possible. Meanwhile, Wendy was starting to blush a bit on her face. "And since you guys are back, I guess we can have a photo-op."

"Neat-oooo!" Butters jumped excitedly.

"That's cool, I guess," Kyle casually shrugged.

Kenny, however, eyed the girl in purple with some sort of degree of suspicion. "Suuurrrreee…" the blonde replied with wariness.

"Um… great!!!" Wendy tried to play off the sudden tense ambiance with a smile on her face as she prepped her camera. She instructed the band to be with their perspective instruments before telling them to stand in certain areas in order for all of them to be seen. Notably, she asked Stan to be nearly in front of the picture, practically obstructing Kenny from the picture.

"Dude! I don't think the camera is gonna get me in the picture…" Kenny pointed a drumstick to where Stan was standing. He then pointed the drumstick fairly angrily towards Wendy.

"Yeah dude, Kenny's right," Stan began to move a bit towards the side before Wendy stopped him in his tracks.

"Stan, wait!" the Testaburger held up a hand, signifying the brunette to stop in place. "You're the frontman of the band right?"

"Uh…" Stan began to scratch his head, taking a quick glance at his band mates. "Not really…"

"B— but… b— but…"

"Wendy, it's okay…" Stan tried not to sound irritated at Wendy's persistence for him to be the dominant object of the picture. "Just take the picture."

The girl with the camera sighed in defeat before giving in. "Okay, okay… but just because you told me to…"

"Um… 'kaaayyy…" Stan cocked an eyebrow at the latter remark, but didn't really think much of it. He looked over at Kenny, who seemed to have calmed down now.

"One, two, three…" the camera clicked as Wendy took several pictures of the band. She then looked in the preview window, verifying that the pictures were good. "Okay, well I gotta. I see you guys later…" she began to walk out towards the driveway to the sidewalk. Suddenly, she stopped and took one last deep glance towards Stan, giving him a subtle wink before his departure. "I'll see you later… _Stan_…"

"Uh… 'kaaayyy…" Stan replied before he finally saw her disappear down the street, amongst the hazy and menacing glow that the low-pressure sodium streetlights gave off.

"Dude, she's totally bad news…" Kenny voiced his opinion about Wendy as he put the drumsticks back in a nearby pouch.

"Yeah dude, I didn't even notice that she was outside during our performance…" Kyle began to pack his bass guitar in his red gig bag. "I wonder if she's really gonna put that picture in the school newspaper."

This remark somewhat alerted Stan. "W— what do you mean?"

"Well…" Kyle took a seat on a nearby chair, prompting he probably had a lot to say to Stan. "From what I've heard from the others is that she would just randomly take pictures and claim that she would put in the school newspaper, especially when it came to people. However, every time a new edition rolls out, those pictures never make it into the paper."

"Yeah, I've heard she only keeps them for herself on her wall or something," Kenny snorted before realising on what that meant in regards to Stan. "Dude, I think she only wanted a picture of you."

"W— wait, what?" Stan scrunched his face at the blonde's remark.

"Yeah, Stan, she probably has the hots for you or something," Butters replied as he began to pack his guitar up. A silver Lincoln MKZ pulled up on the street by Stan's driveway, honking the horn as a middle-aged blonde woman popped her head out of the window.

"Butters!"

"Looks like my mom's here," Butters began to walk towards the car on the street. "I'll see you felleas later!"

"Laters…" Stan, Kyle, and Kenny said their goodbyes as the car drove away.

"Well, I gotta head back home, dudes," Kyle strapped his bass guitar gig bag over his shoulders, making his way over to the house next door. "Laters!"

"Laters," Stan and Kenny waved off in goodbye to their friend. Once again, the blonde and the brunette were left all alone in the garage.

"Walk me to my car, yeah?" Kenny requested to Stan as he pulled out his keys from his pocket. "I gotta get home now if I'm ever gonna get up on time for school tomorrow."

"Haha," Stan chuckled as he and Kenny began to walk out under the night sky of Rancho Bernardo. Only the sound of footsteps and dogs barking in the distance crept into their ears. Luckily, the walk to the car didn't last long as the blonde's Volkswagen Golf was parked across the street, under the dark glow of orange from the strange streetlights.

Kenny twisted the key in the keyhole to unlock the driver's door, opening it and starting up the engine of the car, but not taking a seat inside as he turned around to look at Stan, gazing at him for a few moments. The dark raven locks of the Marsh blended in with the darkness, only his skin and oceanic blue eyes making him visible for Kenny to see. "Um… today was a lot of fun, dude."

Stan, slightly taken aback by the seemingly random remark, smiled back nonetheless. "Yeah dude, it was."

"Um…" Kenny gazed up into the dark sky, slightly rubbing his arms as he exhaled, smiling as his eyes recaptured the brunette in front of him. "I know this is gonna sound kinda cheesy, but… um… I'm glad that you moved here and that you're my friend and that you're part of the band."

Despite the cheesiness, a warm and genuine smiled crept up onto Stan's face. "Thanks, dude. That means a lot to me."

Kenny simply nodded with a smile of his own, taking in the brunette in front of him into a warm embrace. Stan was initially surprised at the sudden hug, but for some odd reason… his facial expression soften as a strange tingle inside of him made him feel very… content.

_Dude… I dunno why… but this f— feels… feels… right…_

The two stayed in the embrace for an inordinate amount of time before Kenny relinquished the grip. The blonde was about to step inside of his car before a hand on his shoulders stopped him.

"Uh, Kenny?"

"Yeah, dude?" Kenny had a slight puzzled look on his face when he saw a look of concern on Stan's facial expression.

"There's… uh, something that I need to ask you…" the brunette then focused his gaze down onto his shoes and the asphalt pavement on the street.

"Yeah dude, anything…" Kenny then proceeded to put his own hand onto Stan's shoulder, causing the brunette to turn his focus on the sudden weight on him. A long moment amount of silence followed right after with Stan refusing to look at Kenny's blue eyes.

"Um… I just gotta know… on why you did… well… y'know… what you did earlier… y'know... _Our Lips Are Sealed…_" the brunette managed to stammer through the sentence, a shade of crimson red beginning to take over his face.

At first, Kenny didn't seem to comprehend on what Stan was talking about, but then just barely recalled on what he did earlier after the band's performance. "Ohhhhh… that…"

"Uh… yeah…" Stan's blush was now full blown, being shy to look at Kenny directly in the face.

"Well… Stan…." Kenny began to step inside the car, shutting the door close and putting on his seatbelt. "It's something to think about, right?"

The Marsh didn't quite get what the McCormick was saying, but nonetheless replied, "Right…"

Kenny simply clicked his tongue, giving Stan a wink once again before putting the car into drive. "Oh, and another thing Stan…"

"Yeah?"

"Beware of Wendy Testaburger, dude… she's bad news…" Kenny heeded out the warning in a rather grim tone. Stan simply nodded, not bothering to ask why, as he watched Kenny give him yet another wink and smile before driving off into the darkness of the night. When the car disappeared from view, Stan made the trek back to his house, but not without musing a whole lot.

_Dude… what did he mean by "It's something to think about"?... And why is Wendy such "bad news"? _

---

* * *

_I apologize for the uneventful chapter, but I have midterms coming up and I (unfortunately) have to study for those, but I seriously promise to make up for it in the next chapter. This was originally supposed to be a long chapter, but I have decided to break it down into two. Hope you all understand =) _


	7. El Sueño de Stan Marsh

Being bored out of his mind on an unusually dark, cloudy, and cool day in normally sunny Rancho Bernardo, Stan decided to just chillax at home in his pyjamas. Wrapped around in a layer of blanket, the brunette strummed the strings of his acoustic guitar, taking in the distinctive and rich tone the instrument resonated from the sound hole and bridge. He randomly played a few chords to get his musical mentality going. Strumming rhythmically, he began to sing a fairly old, but good tune.

"Everyday is a winding roooaaaddd… I get a little bit closer…" Stan began to shake his head up in down in a rhythmic pattern, his fingers starting to feel the brunt of the strings. "Everyday is a faded siiigggnnn… I get a little bit closer to feeling fine—"

"Hey dude!" Stan flinched as he was a bit startled by the sudden voice entering his room, ceasing his singing and guitar playing. His cerulean-toned eyes captured a particular blonde at his bedroom door, whom was propping his right hand on the doorframe as he leaned on it… in a particularly _seductive _fashion as Stan noted.

_Dude, is it just me… or does Kenny l— look f— fuckin' HOT like that?_

"Uh… h— hey, dude… what's up?" Stan wanted to mentally smack himself when his voice cracked, evidently taking note of Kenny's posture at the moment.

The blonde noted the puberty-like voice from the brunette and gave off a deep, playful chortle. "Oh… nothing much dude, really… just bored and feelin' kinda lazy… since it's all dark and cloudy and depressing outside."

"I know, right?" Stan snorted as he gazed out onto the window, the sky casting down a dark, grey, and sombre tone to all objects below. "It kinda reminds me back in Colorado, but usually it means a big rain or snowstorm is coming."

"Heh, well the last time I checked, _snow_ doesn't exist in San Diego speech…" Kenny smiled at his matter-of-fact speech.

"No shit, _blondie_," Stan crooned at that last word he spoke as a smirk crept onto his lips, obviously enjoying the resentful guise Kenny was giving off towards the guitar-playing Marsh.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…" Kenny waved his finger left to right as Stan simply smiled back. "Not my fault that I'm blonde and Irish."

"Didn't say it was…" Stan was obviously enjoying the mini battle of wits he was engaging with the McCormick, who was clearly losing at the moment.

"Whhhaaattteeevvveeerrr…" Kenny rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile as his ear savoured in the hearty laugh the brunette gave off as he once again played with his guitar. The blonde watched in awe, wondering how Stan was so skilful with the musical instrument, but only being the same age as him. He could've sworn that if he had not previous known or seen Stan before, Kenny would've guessed that it was some 25 year-old dude playing the guitar with mad skills.

Looking up at the ceiling and exhaling a deep breath, Kenny stood up straight and slowly began to make his way towards Stan. "So dude… it's kinda cold, huh?"

Once again, the brunette stopped with his strumming as he heard Kenny's question go through his ears. He was also taken aback with the blonde sauntering towards his bed in a slower-than-normal fashion. "Um… yeah, it's kinda cold… though not as cold as back in South Park, haha… uh… ha?" Stan halted his laughing when he noticed Kenny was not reciprocating the same action. The McCormick continued to ever so slowly walk towards his bed. After a few more seconds passed by, Kenny finally made it to his intended destination, making himself comfortable onto the fairly soft object. What made it even tenser for the brunette was the fact that the blonde sat himself awfully close to him… in fact, Kenny was flush against Stan side to side.

"Stan, look at me…" Kenny noticed his friend's face turning into a deep shade of crimson red, refusing to look at his own blue coloured eyes. "Stan…"

The Marsh twitched, but finally gave in and slowly let his eyes fall upon Kenny's. A tingling sensation ran through his system when he noticed the emotion being held in just the McCormick's eyes.

_Damn… those eyes..._

"Uh, Kenny… look, um— I… uh—"

"Stan…" the blonde interrupted the rambling guitar playing dude next to him. "You said that you were… _cold_… right?"

"Uh— r— right… s— sure…"

"Well then…" Kenny suddenly leaned his face and body forward, smirking as he was only mere millimetres away from Stan's. His eyes perused upon Stan's lips, causing to lick his own with his tongue. "Dude, let me warm you up, yeah?"

The brunette wasn't sure what the blonde had meant by that particular statement, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, wha— mmmmpppphhhhh!" Stan was clearly alarmed as he felt Kenny's moist lips crash upon his own, causing him to drop his guitar onto the floor. Stan fell flat upon the bed as Kenny put his weight upon him, their bodies nearly flushed against each other. He definitely felt the amount of force Kenny was putting behind the kiss. The Marsh flailed his arms in the air, obviously protesting what the McCormick was doing to him at the moment.

"Mmph— Kenny!" Stan tried to get said dude's attention, but failed when the blonde simply growled at his name being called, putting in more oomph into the kiss. "Ugh— Kenny, what the FUCK are you doing?!?"

"Mmmmhhhhh…" Kenny rose up from the kiss to lay his eyes upon the brunette that lay under him. "Don't fight it, Marsh!" He resumed the kiss once again. "I know you want this, dude. I've seen the way you've been eyeing me with those deep, blue, sexy eyes of yours."

"Mmmph, dude! Du— MMMPH!" Stan widened his eyes in terror as he felt Kenny insert his tongue into his mouth. The brunette was trying desperately to get the blonde off of him, but faced heavy resistance. "Kenny, get the fuck off of m— Mmmmmmmmhhhhmmmm…" Almost in an instant, Stan's anger morphed into pleasure when he felt the blonde massage the underside of his tongue, knowing how pleasurable that felt when he and his ex-girlfriend used to that back in his South Park days.

_Goddamn, he's a fuckin' good kisser…_

Instead of trying to fight back, Stan decided to just… go with the flow… and began to kiss back Kenny. The two engaged in a battle of the tongues, the kiss becoming more aggressive as the two capture and recaptured their lips with a distinctive smack sound with each kiss. The blonde was winning the battle, as his tongue got deeper into the brunette's wet caverns.

_Maybe I should try this…_

Not wanting to give in and with his naturally competitive, Alpha-male instincts kicking in, Stan decided to take advantage of Kenny's tongue being deep inside his mouth by sucking on it, causing the blonde to widen his eyes and gasp and writher in deep pleasure.

"Oh… fuck…" Kenny throatily moaned into Stan's mouth, causing the brunette to smile in the process. The two were indeed getting warmed up from the cold... warm enough that the two began to sweat and felt that their clothes were just in the way. Kenny initiated the stripping by getting Stan to stand up straight for a bit, discarding the black Denver Nuggets shirt that was concealing the light, smooth, and toned athletic body the Marsh had to offer. Stan did the very same, getting Kenny to lift up his arms to make the process of removing the shirt easier. He too now had a nice view of the blonde's own toned and sun-kissed body.

Stan took the initiative to take his pair of hands and first put them on Kenny's shoulder. He then let them slowly and surely drag along the surprisingly smooth and hairless skin of the blonde, earning a groan from said dude as his callous, guitar-playing hands brushed over the hard nipples. The brunette then took the time to trace his hands along the creases of the abs before taking a finger and brushing it along the dust of blonde that started below Kenny's navel.

Kenny tried desperately hard to keep his moans to a minimum, but obviously lost that bet when he felt a hand squeeze the bulge that was ever so growing under his jeans. His own animal instincts came out when he growled, attacking the brunette's mouth in a furious kiss, evidently taking out his sexual tension and frustration from a few minutes of moaning resisting that Stan had caused him to do. The blonde's mouth then migrated along the brunette's fairly light skin, his lips and tongue dragging along the jaw line and onto the neck where he proceeded to suck and bite the skin in a hungry-like fashion.

"Mmmhhh, FUCK!" Stan gasped at first, but then was overtaken by the pleasure his body was receiving from Kenny, a very husky moan following right after. His breathing became more laboured when he felt Kenny's lips starting to travel down his exposed upper body, sharply gasping as he felt a tongue swirl over his nipples. The ecstasy in his body was growing the more Kenny played around with his body, making sure that every crease mark of muscle was traced along his body with his tongue. "Fuck, this feels so good!"

"Oh yeah?" Kenny huskily remarked, panting heavily from all of the pleasure the two have been engaging in. Stan was getting even more turned on when his eyes gazed upon the lustfulness Kenny's was pleading for. He felt as if he could've burst at any moment as the pressure in his groin area was becoming too much.

"HOLY FUCK!!!" Stan moaned in a wanton fashion and indescribable pleasure as Kenny began to grind his hips against him. "Fuck, Kenny… do that agai— HOLY SHIT, THAT FEELS GOOD!!! Fuck…"

"Heh, I guess you liked that…" Kenny chuckled as he squeezed the bulge under Stan's pants, taking in the pleasurable groans and gasps the brunette was emitting.

"Fuck… Kenny…" Stan tried to talk in between gasps. He was certain that his face was probably darker than red and he was sure that he was perspiring like no other. "Kenny… I w— want you… I want you… to _FUCK _me…"

Kenny couldn't help but to smile and take in the almost desperate and wantonly plea from Stan under him. "Oh… I think we can take care of that, hehehe… but first…" The blonde began to slide down the plaid pants and boxers that covered Stan's lower body. He smiled when he heard Stan slightly groan as the pressure against his manhood was relieved from the clothing below. Kenny took a minute to marvel at the immense size of Stan's long and slender cock, resisting all efforts to just attack it since he wanted to tease the brunette for just a bit. He accomplished that feat by grabbing the throbbing member and began to stoke it up and down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Pleasure overload was threatening Stan to explode as he shut his eye while he bucked his hips up into the air, wanting his member to rub into Kenny's hand. "Fuck, Kenny…"

"Well, before we get to that…" Kenny began to move his face until his mouth was only mere micrometres from the tip of Stan's manhood. "Let's take care of some business, shall we?" The blonde chuckled when the only reply he got was a deep, throaty, and animalistic moan. Stroking the member some more, Kenny opened his mouth and was about to take the tip into his mouth until—

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP **_

_**BEEP**_

"Huh, what the hell?!?" Stan stood straight up from his bed as he began to breathe heavily at the sudden intrusion. He just realised that he was in bed, by himself with no Kenny in sight. The brunette looked over towards the source of the buzzing, which turned out to be his annoying alarm clock. Pressing on the snooze button, he noted the time to be 6am. With the buzzing ceased, Stan took the time to take in his surroundings and thought. He was alone in bed within the shrouded darkness of early morning in his room. The acoustic guitar he thought he had been playing was all the way across the room on its stand. The sleeping attire he'd been wearing was only a pair of basketball shorts and a white Rockies t-shirt, totally different to what he thought he was wearing. And to top it all off… there was no Kenny in the room.

_Dude… was that just… a dream? And why the hell would I be dreaming about… Kenny? LIKE THAT?!? _

Exhaling in annoyance and trying to shrug it off, he grabbed his black, emo-style glasses off of the nightstand before turning on the bed lamp as well. He was about to get up until—

"Ohhhhh _shit_, really?" Stan furrowed his eyebrows when he noted that his bed and pyjamas were wet around his groin area and that he had a full-fledged boner. Aggravatingly sighing, he took off the pillows on his bed before pulling off the bed sheets and setting them on the floor. He noted in his mind that he would need to make a trip into the laundry room with those and be sure to tell his mom that he just spilled… _water_… on them.

The brunette then made his way into his walk-in closet and began to pick out his wardrobe. Although he would be going to Rancho Bernardo High School for the rest of his secondary education career, him mom had told him the night before he went to bed that it was only an appointment for his classes and a tour of the school and that he would officially start on Tuesday morning at 7:25am. Since it wasn't anything special as after his appointment, he would be going with mom around town for errands and to get a new phone, Stan just decided to sport on a tight, dark grey Volcom shirt, and a pair of slim, indigo coloured denim jeans. Grabbing his black belt with silver studs and a pair of plaid boxers, the brunette made his way to the shower to clean himself off… and to take care of a certain problem under his shorts.

---

* * *

Styling his hair so that his bangs would conceal his left eye and putting on his glasses since he was too lazy to put on his contacts for today, Stan brushed his teeth and grabbed his grey Hollister hoodie before taking his bed sheets down to the laundry room. For breakfast, Sharon had made him some waffles and a glass for orange juice. Eating fairly quickly, the two were greeted by the fairly chilly morning air outside as they into the family's green Ford Explorer right after at about 7:15am. Stan's appointment with a counsellor was set for 7:30am so Sharon decided to stop by Starbucks for a white chocolate mocha as they had yet to unpack the coffee maker.

At about 7:27am, Stan and his mom had arrived at the intersection of Paseo Lucido and Calle Saucillo, preparing to make a left into the parking lot of Rancho Bernardo High School.

"Wow, look at all these cars making a left into the school," Sharon spoke as she drank her coffee. "School starts at 7:25am and it's already two minutes after. These kids are gonna be late."

"Hmmm…" Stan simply replied, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes for a bit before putting them back on. What the brunette noted was that the high school was on the right side of the property, while a middle school was on the left, aptly named Bernardo Heights Middle School. What also struck him was the fact that the school was an outdoor campus with different buildings for different classrooms. Back in South Park High School, the entire campus was housed under one big building due to the frequent changes in weather, such as the snowstorms in wintertime. However, in sunny San Diego, California, that was a problem not worth worrying about.

After finding parking, Stan and Sharon finally stepped out of the car. While Sharon made her way to the main office, Stan took the moment to gaze upon the school that lay before him, inhaling and exhaling the cool air deeply.

_So… this is my new school… where my new social life will take place… while a junior in high school… God, just thinking about this is so fuckin' morbid and all…_

"Stan?" Said dude snapped out of his musings as his mom called him from a distance. Shaking is head side to side, he nodded as he approached his mom before the two stepped into the main office.

---

* * *

Stan and his mom were sitting in the chairs of one of the guidance counsellor's office. It was a typically small office with a desk, two chairs for those visiting, framed degrees and certificates on the wall, photos, and some posters pertaining to school discipline, pride, and academic tips.

"M'kay, well let's see here, Stanley Marsh…" the counsellor at the desk, George Mackey, replied with a very distinctive and low-sounding vocal tone. He was a middle-aged man with black, thinning hair who wore thick, round-shaped glasses, a green dress shirt with a blue, jeans and blue jeans. What made the man standout in Stan's mind was the irregularly large shaped head the man had.

_Jesus Christ… you'd think a dude with that big of a head is wearing his tie a bit too tight, no?_

"M'kay, well we've compared your transcripts with that from South Park High School and see that you are pretty much ahead in terms of progress."

"Riiiggghhhtttt…" Stan simply shook his head up and down, not understanding what Mr. Mackey had meant.

"So that means…" Sharon was hoping the counsellor would finish her sentence.

"That means Stanley here will only need a five period day for his junior year, unless you plan on going into athletics here next semester, in which case you'll need sixth period P.E.…"

"Possibly…" Stan once again shook his head.

"M'kay, well…" Mr. Mackey turned his attention towards the printer that printed out a list of sorts. "Here's your schedule, Stanley. We've put you in classes based on your transcripts from South Park."

"Thanks…" Stan grabbed the list as he and his mom perused over the courses he would be taking for the remainder of the semester, which ends in February.

-

_**1) Honours Pre-Calculus – Trigonometry – **__LI, Julie _

_**2) Honours English 3 – 4 – **__CHOKSONDIK, Diane _

_**3) Honours Physics – **__WYLAND, Stephen _

_**4) AP United States History – **__GARRISON, Herbert _

_**5) French 5 – 6 – **__DE LAURIER, Melissa _

_**6) FREE –**__ MACKEY, George_

-

"Hmmm… looks just about right…" Sharon nodded as Stan gave a small grunt in reply.

"M'kay, well Mrs. Marsh, we'll need to go over a few more things, but we can have your son tour the RBHS school grounds with another student of ours, m'kay?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Sharon simply sounded elated that her son would be able to familiarise himself with the school quickly and possibly make a new friend. "Right, Stanley?"

Stan simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"M'kay great… um, Craig?" Mr. Mackey called out from his office. Stan froze for a moment as that particular name was familiar with him.

_Craig… where have I seen him befor—_

Stan's mental question was answered when a tall and lanky dude with a blue chullo hat walked into the office.

"Yes, Mr. Mackey?" Craig answered with his usually nasal voice with a bored expression on his face. However, it changed when his eyes lay upon the familiar guitar playing brunette, though at first he wasn't sure it was him due to the emo-looking glasses on his face.

"Could you show Stanley Marsh here around school grounds?" Mr. Mackey requested of the dude in the chullo hat. "And by the way Stanley, this here is Craig Tucker. He'll be showing you around the school."

Stan simply nodded when Craig acknowledged his gaze. "'Sup dude…"

"Nothin' much…" Craig nasally replied as he suddenly flipped off Stan in front of him.

_Dude… what the fuck?!?_

---

* * *

**Song mentioned in this chapter:**

_Everyday is a Winding Road – Sheryl Crow _


	8. Craig Tucker's Campus Tour

**Author's Note: **Suuuppp everyone!!! First off, I have NOT dropped off the face of this planet. I deeply apologize for not updating in the LONGEST time ever and to keep you all waiting =( Unfortunately winter quarter was HELLA hectic for me and it seemed like I had papers and readings to do every single week and weekly frat things, thus leaving me no room to be able to update this story. Plus, I had final exams last week and am currently on Spring Break (Thank God!!!!). I will try to get at least one more update before the Spring Quarter begins on Monday =)

I also just want to warn all readers right now that updates may be sporadic at best since the upcoming Spring Quarter is my LAST quarter in college and I want to be able to finish strong with my grades and raise my GPA (lol!!!), plus there's so many things I wanna do before the real world settles upon me (whomp whomp =/ ), but no worries, I shall not forget about this story and will always have ideas in mind to progress it all the way through.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this latest chapter =)

---

* * *

Stan walked around the nearly empty Rancho Bernardo High School Campus with Craig giving him the _standard new student tour _around the sizable grounds. Aside from a few stragglers, janitors, and those who just wanted to ditch class altogether, the place looked as barren as on a mid-summer's day. The Marsh also noted the entire campus was outdoors with wide-open grassy spaces and multiple buildings for a certain amount of classrooms, the gymnasium, cafeteria, and other places. The key phrase _Mustang Pride _indicated the school's mascot.

"And this is our large quad…" Craig showcased the open area with a grassy centre in a bored and apathetic nasal tone. "A lot of dudes hang out here as well during snack and lunch aside from the small quad. But of course, I don't hang out with the rest of the losers here…"

Stan couldn't help but to quirk his eyebrow at the remark. "Um… 'kaaaayyyy…" The two remained standing where they were in the middle of the quad, staring at their perspective shoes and trying excruciatingly hard not to stare at each other in this fairly awkward moment. Craig especially made it obvious as he fidgeted, trying to slyly get a look at the brunette by him, but turn away at the last moment.

"Uh… well…" Craig finally managed to croak out from his throat. "That's pretty much all I have to show you around campus... I guess we can go and head back to the front office now…"

"Um… 'kaaayyy…" Stan simply nodded, taking off his emo-style glasses to scratch the usually pinched bridge of his nose, as the two finally made their way back to where Mr. Mackey and Sharon were. An atmosphere of total silence dominated between the two as they walked side by side, eyeing at anything with the slightest value of amusement so as long as it wasn't either of them. Stan also felt that there was some slight tension in the air, despite the fact that the two have never really formally met each other, only gaining a first impression from his friends at the epic _garage show _they held the night before.

"So… Marsh…" At about more than halfway to their intended destination, Craig decided to break the silence. "How long have you played the guitar for?"

_What the fu— Kinda random… no?_

Stan raised an eyebrow, but decided to be a nice dude about it and just respond to the question posed. "It's been quite a while… I just remember my dad making me play when I was in elementary school back in Colorado…"

"Hmmmm… I see…" Craig simply shrugged as the sight of the front office was in view. "You're from Colorado?"

"Um… yeeeeaaaahhhhh…" Stan's tone made it obvious that the conversation was becoming even weirder. "South Park, Colorado… about two hours outside of Denver… you know, the capital of Colorado…"

Craig immediately ceased his walking as he turned his body to fully face Stan. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I _know _that Denver is the capital and biggest city in Colorado!"

Stan was taken aback by Craig's sudden nasal snapping at him. Holding his hands up, he tried to calm Craig down for the misunderstanding. "Dude, dude… calm down… sorry if I sounded like a jacka—"

"And you think you're _sooooooo uber awesome _on the guitar, huh?" Craig crooned even more as he began to take small steps towards Stan, who himself was moving back ever so slightly until he back up into a pole.

"Ugh," Stan quietly cried out as the back of his head collided with metal, though his cerulean eyes were still wide from the approaching figure in front of him. This was not the ideal situation he envisioned on the first day of school… though not really the first day since he really started tomorrow. "Dude, what the _fuck _are you doin—"

"Shhhh…" Craig placed a finger on Stan's lips, causing the Marsh to hastily shut up in utter shock, knowing the movements that the Tucker were doing were NOT everyday, normal moves that two dudes should be doing with each other. Craig smiled as his eyes laid upon the panicking facial expression the other boy had. His smile became more seductive as he uttered the words, "Well… looks like _your _lips are sealed, indeed…"

Stan, deciding that he needed to do something now before things could possibly get any worse, shoved away the finger that rested on lips. However, he failed when Craig got a hold of him and managed to put his entire right hand over Stan's mouth, muffling the Marsh's protest.

_Oh my God… how could this possibly get any wor— HOLY SHIT!!!_

Stan's questioned was answered when he felt his entire body flushed against Craig's. Now desperate, Stan tried to any means possible to thwart off the brunette on him. He was especially surprised that the Tucker's lanky body was surprisingly strong against Stan's athletic build. When Craig let his hand off of Stan's mouth, the Marsh took the opportunity to cuss out every word imaginable he knew about.

"Dude!!! What the FU—" Stan was silenced again when a finger was placed on his lips to shut him up. He tried to bite it, but Craig simply chuckled in a menacing fashion at the futile attempt.

"Now listen here, Marsh!" Craig began to put more of his weight onto Stan, causing the brunette below to somewhat squeak out in surprise. "I'm the _best damn _guitar player that this school has!"

As the last of Craig's words streamed through Stan's ears, the Marsh ceased all efforts to escape. He gave a long stare into Craig's eyes and just gawked at him in a strange manner. "Then… what the HELL does all of this have to do anything?!?"

Craig simply chortles at the boy's question. "Oh… this has to do with it... A LOT…" With a malevolent smirk on his face, Craig began to move his face towards Stan's, intending for his lips to meet with the other pair coming ever so closer to a collision course.

Stan desperately tried any means in escaping, but the boy on top of him made sure he was trap, including having his leg in between Stan's. With the other dude's lips only mere metres away, all that the Marsh could do was to desperately writhe away as he tucked his lips in so they weren't in plain view.

_Holy fucking shit, dude!!! He actually gonna ki—_

Stan's horrified musing came to a halt as he suddenly felt the weight on top of him disappear at the same time a door in the distance slammed shut. The brunette notice that Craig suddenly went into a casual posture, acting like nothing had ever happened between them. The Marsh wanted to cuss him out so badly and pummel him into oblivion for what he did, but his ears picked up on the reason why Craig decided to abandon the… well… you know…

"Who's the hell's that?" Stan quietly said to himself as he turned his attention towards the direction where a figure and the sound of high heels tapping onto the cool, concrete ground bounced around the stucco-coated hallway. The anonymous being soon emerged from the shadows, revealing to be a middle aged, but youthful looking blonde woman carrying a copy of _Allez Viens_in her arms, dressed in causal business attire, complete with a white dress shirt top and a short, black shirt… Stan proceeded to turn his attention towards Craig, who seemed to be in stun mode with the sight of the woman walking down the hall. He couldn't blame the tucker for such as the blonde was pretty hot for a teacher… but Stan couldn't help but to scratch his head as he took off his glasses once again on why Craig did… what he did earlier.

_Holy shit, dude! I'm starting to think that this place has so many weirdos…_

Within a few seconds, the blonde woman with the white top dress shirt halted in front of the two boys, complete with a cheery smile on her lips. "Bonjour, Craig!"

"Uh— er— b— bonjour, Madame De Laurier…" Craig nasally and nervously replied back, though he maintained a cool façade.

_De Laurier? Holy shit, dude! This is my new French teacher?!? _Stan discreetly furrowed his eyebrows, as he couldn't believe that the woman in front of him was going to be his French 5 – 6 teacher. He can still recall the old and unattractive woman he had back in South Park for French: Madame La Moche - Smith. He unpleasantly shivered at the last image he had of her.

"Marsh… Marsh!!!" Stan was snapped out of his stupor as Craig obnoxiously yelled into his ear. He gave the Tucker a quick glare before demanding what he wanted.

"Yeah, what?"

Craig simply rolled his eyes. "I _said_… this is your new French teacher for French 5 - 6, Madame De Laurier."

Stan proceeded to turn to face the blonde woman face to face. His facial expression changed into a nice and subtle smile as his blue eyes landed upon a beautifully crafted face that would earn celebrity status for sure.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Madame Melissa De Laurier, la prof français ici à Rancho Bernardo High. Et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?" Madame De Laurier held out a hand, in which Stan gladly shook in reply, noting how soft her skin was.

"Je m'appelle Stanley Marsh. C'est un plaisir, Madame!" Stan finished off the formalities known between them in perfect French.

"Tu préfères Stanley ou Stan?" The French teacher wanted to know if Stan wanted to be called the former or latter.

"Je préfère _Stan_, Madame…" Stan politely replied.

"Hahaha, d'accord, je vais t'appeler _Stan_." Madame De Laurier chuckled before looking at her watch. "Excuse me boys, but I have to get back to preparing today's lesson. I'll see you later in class today Craig. And it was nice meeting you, Stan. À demain?" The blonde asked if she was going to see him tomorrow as it was standard procedure that the new student starts on the next day.

"Oui, à demain, Madame…" Stan replied in the affirmative before the teacher waved them off goodbye, walking down the corridor until making a right into a building.

"Madame De Laurier is soooo hot…" Craig was about to nearly drool as he began to make the walk to the front office once again.

Stan couldn't agree anymore as well as he walked by Craig's side once again. "Yup… I guess so as well…" The two walked again in total silence as they reached the glass doors that led inside to the office. As Craig grabbed the handle to open the door, Stan put his hands on top of the Tucker's in order to stop him from his intended action.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Craig sported on a quizzical facial expression, in contrast in Stan's determined one, who looked to be insulted by Craig's casual attitude at the moment.

"Dude… you're kidding me, right?" Stan furrowed his eyebrows as the bridge of his nose began to scrunch, his glasses being raised maybe a tenth of an inch from its usual centre. When Craig shrugged in indifference once again, he began to grind his teeth in hopes of not shouting and causing a scene. He hissed, "Dude… you're not gonna explain what happened back there earlier? You know… putting your heavy ass on me and all? I dunno… does that ring a bell?"

Initially, Craig once again did not seem to respond to Stan's demands for an explanation, but within a few seconds time, he began to laugh, especially at the confused look Stan gave him right after. "Marsh… just… don't worry about it…"

Before Stan was able to respond, Craig had opened the door and went inside the office, leaving no choice for the Marsh but to end the pursuit for an answer… for now that is.

_Dude… I dunno what the hell's that dude's problem… but I need to find out before it hella bothers me for the longest time… _

Grabbing the door handle, he inhaled very slowly before exhaling the world's most aggravated sigh.

_ What a fuckin' non-official first day on this campus… _

---

* * *

After getting a few more information about the school and signing some final paperwork, Stan was officially enrolled at Rancho Bernardo High School and would become a mustang from tomorrow until he went off to college. He, of course, took that with very little enthusiasm mentally and overtly when he got back into the car with his mom.

Leaving the campus at around 10am, Stan and Sharon went around town to run some errands for the house and for Sharon to look for a job to provide the family with additional income. This included a trip to the nearest mall in Northern San Diego County, the North County Fair in Escondido, a city north of Rancho Bernardo and the San Diego city limits. At the mall, the two were able to upgrade their phones with T-Mobile, with Stan getting the new Samsung Behold II and Sharon getting a simple Blackberry phone. They now both had a recognisable 858 area code number, as opposed to their old South Park area code of 719.

Leaving the mall and errand runs at around 3pm (they also had a long seafood lunch and sightseeing in nearby Oceanside), Stan began to stretch his arms from a long day around town as Sharon drove up on Paseo La Cañada towards their home. When the familiar house came into view, Stan's oceanic eyes captured a familiar Volkswagen Golf parked at the curb in front of his house with a familiar blonde resting his back on the side, blowing out a streamline of white smoke up in the air.

When Sharon finally pulled up on the driveway and turned off the car, Stan immediately came out of the passenger seat and walked towards the blonde with a smile on his face. "'Sup Kenny?!?"

"Yo, Stan! What's crackin'?" Kenny took in another drag before discarding the butt on the street. The blonde slapped hands with his brunette best friend, giving each other a bromance-style hug in the end.

"Nothin' much, dude," Stan smiled at Kenny. A strange feeling once again tingled inside of him when he stared at his friend, the bad-boy aura just radiating all around those nearby the McCormick.

_Dude… what the hell's this feeling with every time I see him… _

"Anyways…" Stan cleared his throat, trying to snap out of the temporary musing he just engaged in. "What brings you out here, dude?"

Kenny cocked an eyebrow, seemingly insulted by what Stan had just spoken of. "Can't a dude stop by and chill with his best friend?"

Stan's expression suddenly took a 180 as he was shocked by how the mood suddenly changed. "Oh dude, no, that's not what I meant! Of course, you can come over and chill and crash here anytime you want. I— I j— just meant— er, I mean—" The brunette suddenly stopped his panicky rambling when he noticed that Kenny began to snicker and outright laugh at the situation. "Dude! What the hell?!?"

"Ah, dude!!!" Kenny continued on chortling, threatening to roll down on the floor and laugh all day. "You should've seen the look on your face when I did that! It was HI-larious!!!"

"Ha… ha… ha…" Stan rolled his eyes before giving Kenny a sock to remember on the arm, earning a light squeal from the blonde. Laughing at how Kenny held onto the stricken spot, the Marsh offered a hand for the blonde to get up with, in which he gladly took.

"Anyways…" Kenny brushed off all the grass that was caught onto his worn-out orange zip up, "I just wanted to see if I could chill with you. Kyle has after school tutoring in math as part of being on CSF until 5. Maybe all three of us can chill and have dinner together or something."

_Kyle does tutoring? For some reason, I'd expect that from him… _

"Yeah, sure dude! I'm down!" Stan realised that he didn't have anything else better to do today since he really didn't have homework… as he has yet to start school. "Wanna go inside and play video games?"

"Swwwweeeettttt!" Kenny beamed off the biggest grin before walking towards the house with Stan, putting an arm around Stan's neck.

_Shit, dude… didn't expect that… _

Stan slightly flinched at the sudden and unexpected contact, but soon that same tingly feeling cancelled out the awkwardness of the touch and felt surprisingly… right…

"So dude, how was the tour of the school today?" Kenny inquired as they reached the front steps of the Marsh residence. "I know that Craig has been in charge of giving the tours this semester."

As soon as Craig's name popped into Stan's ears, he suddenly stopped in place. Kenny abruptly stopped as well, noticing how Stan's expression changed once again into apprehension.

"Dude, are you okay?" The McCormick's tone suddenly changed into concern for his best friend.

Stan didn't respond to Kenny's question as the two stood outside the front door for an inordinate amount of time. Inside the Marsh's mind, the name _Craig _and the events entailed earlier kept replaying over and over in Stan's mind. It was something quite random and out of the ordinary of everyday life.

_Dude… should I tell Kenny what Craig tried to do earlier? _

Stan knew that big trouble would've brewed about if the issue were to be brought up, and knowing that it was only his third day here in San Diego, he thought it would be best to just maintain the status-quo for now and not be subjected to trouble or being the biggest subject for gossip, tarnishing his reputation that he has yet to build at RBHS.

"No, dude… everything's okay…" Stan gave a reassuring smile to Kenny. However, the blonde wasn't convinced as he just furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure, Stan?" Kenny was only concerned for the well being of his new best friend for the meantime. He sensed that Stan was definitely hiding something tried to get the brunette to open up. "Dude, you can totally trust me dude… whatever problem you have, I'll try to help as much as possible."

Stan smiled at the sincere gesture he received from the blonde next to him. "Thanks Kenny, that really means uber much to me…" the Marsh once again thought about whether or not he should tell Kenny about Craig, but once again was convinced it was best not to tell him. "But everything's fine. I promise, dude. Honest."

The McCormick was still not convinced, but decided to let go off the issue, as he knew that perhaps later Stan would tell him of his problems. With a smile, he replied, "Alright, Stan. But remember… if you have a problem or anything that you need to get off your chest or wanna talk about, just let me know, okay?"

Once again taking the heartfelt comments to heart, Stan smiled as he gave Kenny a hug, surprising the blonde in the process. "Okay. Thanks dude, I really appreciate it."

Kenny, who still had a slight expression of shock on his face, softened it to a grin as he close his eyes and took in the warm embrace wholeheartedly, rubbing the back of his friend. "No probs, Stan… no probs…"

The hug lasted for an inordinate amount of time before Stan finally ceased and let go. The two stared at each other's smiling faces for a bit before Stan turned the knob to get inside the house. "By the way dude, I saw my new French teacher today in the hallway."

"You mean Madame De Laurier?" Kenny nearly exclaimed in excitement. "Dude, she's fucking HOT!!! Especially the rack she's carrying!!!"

Stan couldn't help but to chuckled at the perverted comment. "Haha, yeah dude, fo' sho'…"

---

* * *

_Don't forget to review =) _


	9. I Wanna Be Sedated

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year everyone! I hope that everyone's 2012 has been going off to an awesome start so far.

Haha, yes… I _DO _have a lot of explaining to do with the lack of updates in regards to this story =/

Once again, I would like to reiterate that I have NOT fallen off the face of this planet.

Ever since the last update, I have graduated from college (Bachelors of Science in Sociology) and did some traveling and have been in the "real world" (which has been kicking my ass, unfortunately. I currently work for a legal litigation company) and the hours have suck since we're so backlogged with orders (which is good, I mean, for job security purposes) but I have been working mad overtime ever since. So yeah, that's what I've been up to in case anyone's been wondering.

This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, however, I wanted this to serve as a _warm-up _of sorts of getting back into this story.

I have read some of the reviews that were posted while this story was on hiatus… and let's just say they have inspired me to start up once again =)

**_Enjoy the chapter =) Please don't forget to review!_**

_xx_

* * *

"God… DAMN IT!" Kenny shouted towards the TV, nearly throwing a childish tantrum when his character was shot on the side, while Stan and he were engaging on some online action on _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_, with Kyle as spectator. The blonde almost threw the black-coated XBOX 360 controller on the floor with the headset still attached, as his character was the opposing team's last kill for the victory.

"Good job, ya noob!" Stan mockingly teased as the replay of Kenny getting shot by a _camper _hiding out behind one of the crates in the _Lockdown_ map displayed on the TV once again, with several other players online commenting the kill as well being heard through the speaker of the TV.

"Yeah, nice going, Kenny…" Kyle also added in his sarcastic two-cents as he scrolled through his e-mails on his iPhone.

"Shut… the… _fuck_… up…" the McCormick grinded his teeth as he continue to listen to all of the other online players' comments as they went back to the main lobby. He quickly ceased them as he brought up the internal menu to go back to the home dashboard. "Dude, anyways... I'm hungry. Where are we gettin' our grub on at?"

The Broflovski simply shrugged. "Meh, I'm pretty much down for anything, dude…"

In a matter of moments, both Kenny and Kyle set their eyes onto Stan, who had just turned off his XBOX 360 and put his controllers away, anticipating that they would be leaving the house to grab a bite to eat as Stan's parents had went out to some Greek restaurant in nearby San Marcos. Noting that the room suddenly had an aura of silence, the brunette slowly turned around only to find a pair of blue and green eyes stare into his own oceanic eyes. Figuring out that this was a sign they'd just passed the ball onto his court and that replying with _I dunno, what do you want _would not get them anywhere, Stan decided to just give in and come up with the first type of cuisine that came into mind. "Well… for some reason… I'm craving for some… Chinese food."

"Oh, dude!" Kyle then stood straight up from sitting on the bed's edge. "Let's go to City Wok then. It's not too far from here."

"Dude… you mean _Shitty Wok_, right? Hahaha…" Kenny began to chuckle, lightly socking Stan's left arm, earning a half-assed glare, but with a smile, in return.

"That one place over the freeway right?" Stan went to his closet to grab a gray and black striped zip-up to wear since the weather became chilly, as the sun has already set for the day.

"Yup, over there by Rancho Bernardo Road and West Bernardo Drive," the redhead jingled out his keys, indicating that he would drive the group to their destination.

The trio made their way downstairs to the foyer landing by the front door, where they had put on their shoes for going out. Stan decided to sport his black and white checkered slip-on Vans for the night. As Kenny and Kyle made their way outside, Stan was about to close and lock the front door, until he heard a light whining noise coming from the inside.

"Aww, Sparky…" Stan had a grin on his face as he saw his dog making his way towards the foyer where the brunette would be leaving. He kneeled down and began to rub Sparky all over as his dog continue to sport a sad and pouty face, not being able to go with his master. "Wish I could take you with me boy, but you know how public restaurants are like… not allowing pets inside unless I can prove to them I am blind… which is sorta true without my glasses, heh…" the brunette rolled his eyes as he took off his glasses for a moment, confirming the blindness without them or his contacts on. "But don't worry boy… I'll bring you some food when I get back. Sounds good to you?" the Marsh expanded his grin as his dog barked in comprehension with a smile on his own face. "Good boy!"

"Yo _Stttaaannnllleeeyyy_…" Said dude rolled his eyes at the mockingly and teasingly croon that pierced his eardrums, turning around and seeing none other then a simpering blue-eyed blonde waiting for him at the front porch, as the bluish HID headlights from Kyle's Audi shone the dark pavement of Paseo La Cañada, waiting for the two dudes to get inside the automobile. "C'mon dude. Kyle's waiting up for us."

"Right," Stan nodded in comprehension, giving Sparky a light hug before turning on the lights of the foyer and front porch before locking the door, turning the knob to confirm such before Kenny and he made their way to the end of his driveway.

"You really love your dog, don't you, Stan?" Kenny said off-handedly as the both of them slowly sauntered their way to the redhead's car.

"Dude, of course…" Stan quirked an eyebrow at this remark, but didn't think much of it. "Had him for as long as I can remember."

"Well…" Kenny had stopped into his tracks, staring up at the night sky that blanketed over Rancho Bernardo. "D— do you… l— love me… as well?"

This definitely caused Stan to immediately stop in his tracks too.

_Dude… he said… WHAT? _

"Wh— what d— did you s— say, dude?" the Marsh felt his face become hot as his voice nearly cracked in his speech. A notable shade of red began to emit for everyone to see. He could've sworn that he was perspiring, the chilly evening air not helping to cease it at all.

"We— well… like I said…" the blonde continued to gaze up at the sky. "Do you l— love me… as a friend?"

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… I see… DUDE! _

The reddish tone began to withdraw his face as Stan began to cool down internally, realizing that Kenny had totally meant something else, though he wasn't sure if this was perhaps another one of the McCormick's sick, but at times amusing, jokes. "Uhhh… sure dude… why not…"

"Stan!" In an instant, Kenny had appeared right in front of Stan, holding down the brunette by resting his hands on the Marsh's broad shoulders. "Dude, I'm serious!"

"Dude… Kenny…" Stan's voice began to soften, staring intently at the blonde's oceanic eyes, feeling extremely awkward at the situation he now found himself in. He began to muse why he was doing this right then and there. He also began to wonder why he hasn't fought this off nor shown any signs of resistance.

_Dude… either Kenny is just weird… or perhaps there is something more to this… like maybe… insecurity? _

This would be something he would need to… investigate… later on. Right now, Stan was just hungry and just wanted for the three of them to go have dinner.

_But then again… what about all those thoughts I had about him? Is this maybe… a sign? GAAAAHHHHHHH, I'm super confused, dude… _

Continuing to gaze at Kenny's eyes, Stan managed to put on a small smile. "Yeah, dude, I… l— love you… as a friend."

"R— really?" Kenny began to beam a smile of his own.

"Yeah, dude. Not lying," Stan was able to get the blonde's hands off his shoulders as he proceeded to pat the other dude's shoulder in return. "Now come on, dude. I'm fuckin' hungr— GAH!"

The brunette's speech was interrupted as the blonde had captured him into a hug.

_Aww— awwww, dude! _

"Thanks, dude…" Kenny continued to keep Stan in a tight grip, a feeling of sincerity being heard within his voice.

Mentally, Stan wanted to escape from the blonde's grasp, but once again, his intuition is saying that this feels… definitely right.

_Either I'm a sucker for hugs… or just being in a hug with Kenny… just feels… feels… so… ri— _

_ GRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLLLL_

"Whoa, dude…" Kenny ceased the hug as Stan was finally able to escape. The blonde then pointed to the brunette's torso. "Someone's hungry…"

"Hahaha, yeah…" Stan's face became a bit rosy again, evidently embarrassed by how loud his stomach growled… ruining an intimate (well… depending on who you ask) moment.

"Alright dude, let's go get some grub then," Kenny motioned with his head towards Stan to go with him to Kyle's car.

"Leeessssggggoooo, then…" Stan did not need to be told twice as he began to walk towards the awaiting Audi. In addition, he felt an arm go over his neck, seeing Kenny in the corner of his eyes with a big grin on his face right at his side.

_ Dude… is it just me or does every moment falling at night time with Kenny just gets more… interesting… every day?_

_xx_

* * *

Sitting in the bolstered sport seat at the front of the car as Kenny decided to ride in the back instead, Stan was preoccupied with the passing landscape outside the window as Kyle and Kenny began to talk about what happened at school today. The brunette was not exactly interested, as his real first day would begin tomorrow and today was just to get his schedule and have a tour of RBHS with Craig Tucker.

_Ugh, Craig… that fucker…_

Stan began to pinch his nose as he began to relive the moments with the nasal-voiced brunette that showed him around campus today, which included an unscheduled shove against the wall and nearly connecting lips with the boy who also had metal braces as well.

_Dude… ever since I got here… things have just been so fuckin' odd, I swear… I just… just… I wanna be sedated! _

As they cruised along Rancho Bernardo Road towards Interstate 15, as City Wok was located at a plaza past the freeway by Bernardo Drive, Stan had noted a _24 Hours _signthat was affixed on a sign pillar for a pharmacy nearby. As Kyle and Kenny continued to talk, guitar chords began to ring in his head, followed by several bass lines and drums banging in the background.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go, I wanna be sedated. Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh, I wanna be sedated…" Stan began to quietly sing, obviously meaning to keep it within his mind, but did not notice his singing coming out from his mouth…

However, his two other friends did notice as they ceased their conversation, looking onto the brunette who kept his gaze to the passing outside, continuing on to sing.

"Just get me to the airport put me on a plane. Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane. I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain. Oh no no no no no…"

Kyle and Kenny looked at each other again. First in confusion, however, their perplexed countenance turned into sly grins as the Broflovski grabbed his iPod. He began to scroll for a few moments until he found the song he was looking for. He then pressed play, as the song began to blare from the speakers, but not after finding a particular part of the song to resume on.

_xx_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go, I wanna be sedated. _

_Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh, I wanna be sedated. _

_Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane. _

_Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane. _

_I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain. _

_Oh no no no no no_

_xx_

Stan was suddenly awoken out of his daydreaming, as the song he was just singing to himself was suddenly playing in the car for everyone to hear. He turned his attention towards Kenny and Kyle, who kept their grins on their face.

"Dude…" Stan cocked an eyebrow for a bit, but then returned a sly grin himself as he began to wield an air guitar, playing the solo that was now emitting from the speakers, rocking his head back and forth.

"Well…" Kenny sat up and he rested his arms on both of the rear of the driver and passenger seat. "I think we found our next single to cover for Moop."

"Suh-weet!" Kyle whooped as he proceeded to turn the car into the plaza where _City Wok _was located.

"Agreed, hahaha," Stan laughed as he began to sing along the final parts of the song. Kenny and Kyle joined in as well as the redhead parked the car right into an open space in front of the small Chinese restaurant.

_xx_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go, I wanna be sedated. _

_Nothin' to do and nowhere to go-o-o, I wanna be sedated. _

_Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show. _

_Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco. _

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my toes. _

_Oh no no no no no. _

_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba. _

_I wanna be sedated. _

_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba. _

_I wanna be sedated. _

_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba._

_I wanna be sedated. _

_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba. _

_I wanna be seeedddaaattteeeddd!_

_xx_

* * *

_**Don't forget to review if you wanna see more Stenny, Stan x Kenny, Stan SLASH Kenny action!**_

_**Also please feel free to share this fic with anyone that you know who loves Stenny / ****Kennan ! Thank you very much =) **_

Song mentioned in the chapter: _I Wanna Be Sedated – _The Ramones


	10. City Wok of Rancho Bernardo

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone that read the previous chapter and have welcomed me back into the world of Stenny fics. I was definitely all smiles as I've read the reviews/PM's that I've received and I am just thrilled that there are still people who are still keeping up with this fic and new ones that are taking a liking to this Stenny fic. Once again, thank you everyone =)

_I know that I've been saying this in all previous chapters and that it's starting to become a cliché of sorts… but **PLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEE** don't forget to review! Feedback is really important to me so that I know if I am or am not writing to your pleasure =) Thank you everyone as always for continuing to be awesome readers of this Stenny SLASH fic =) And if you know of anyone else that is searching for some Stenny, Stan SLASH Kenny, Kennan love, please share this story with them! _

In addition, for this week, I will be going back and doing some _touch-up revising _of all previous chapters, which will include some slight revisions. However, it will not change the story line one bit. If you need a slight refresher of the previous chapters, please go ahead and take a look back. I will attempt to revise one per day (I will also include some sort of "stamp" indicating if the chapter has received a _touch-up revision_).

_Thank you and enjoy Chapter 10: City Wok =) _

**XX**

* * *

"Just put me in wheelchair, get me on a plane," Stan sang as he walked along with his two other friends on the fluorescent-lit sidewalk leading to City Wok.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, before I go insane," Kyle began to _pull _out his hair, in spirit with the lyrics insinuation.

"I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain," Kenny _attempted _to move his fingers before lightly slapping his head.

"Oh nooooooo, oh noooooooooooo!" the three dudes sang in unison, bursting out in laughter and smiles as they finally reached the glass door entrance with the words _City Wok: Gourmet Chinese Cuisine _etched on the middle of the door.

"Duuudddeee, we tight, we tight," Kenny nodded, making it clear that he was having a blast just chillin' with his homies, and this was before they were about to eat. He was the first one to enter the restaurant.

_Mmmmmmmmm… dude, that smells soooooo good… _Stan beamed in pleasantry as the aroma of that familiar Chinese cuisine began to seep into his senses, unintentionally smacking his lips, as he could taste the goodness that he would be endowing himself upon within a few minutes. He also noted that the interior of City Wok was actually very decent for a Chinese fast food eatery. Although the brightly lit menu that was affixed on the wall where the cashier area was and that you could also see the selection of food right in front of you with the glass enclosure and the heat lamps suspended over to keep the food warm, the dining area looked decently cozy. It was complete with wood-trimmed, dining-room style chairs and tables, plush crimson toned carpeting, faux-crystal chandeliers suspended overhead instead of dull fluorescent lighting, decorative Chinese wall fixtures, plants, and statues abound, and a plasma screen TV, currently tuned onto ESPN as highlights from the Lakers basketball game was being played on TV.

The three dudes were about to make their way to the cashier area to take their orders, until—

"Dude, Kyle…" Kenny halted the line as his oceanic eyes began to gaze onto a particular table where two patrons were dining.

"Kenny, what the he— ooohhh..." the redhead paused in mid-speech as his jade-toned eyes gazed upon a blonde-headed chick with frizzy hair parted to her left, dining with an older woman, presumably her mother, at a nearby table. The frizzy blonde sported on a rose-toned puff jacket with a grey scarf wrapped around her neck, black pants, and pink high-top Chucks.

"Uhhh… Kyle?" Stan waved his hand in front of the Broflovski's face to get his attention, but to no avail as he continued to ogle in the direction of the chick that was about their age.

_Who is that anyways? _

"That's Bebe Stevens over there," Stan somewhat jerked out of his brief musing as Kenny seemed to read his mind. "And the one with the huge racks is her mom, Mrs. Stevens."

_Huge rack? _

Stan averted his oceanic eyes to look at the older woman that sat across Bebe, widening in the process as his vision validated the designer-label-dressed woman's… er, rack.

_Duuudddeee… _

"Hahaha, dude, Kyle has like the biggest hard-on for Bebe right now," Kenny couldn't help but to put his perverted two-cents out there as he snickered.

"I can tell…" Stan joined in with the blonde's hilarious wheezing chortle, causing the redhead next to the pair to blush in crimson red.

"Dude!" Kyle elbowed the blonde on his side, earning a slight yip from the McCormick when that comment streamed into his mind. "Don't be saying stuff like that out loud and shit, especially when her mom's here as well."

"Alright dude! Chill the eff out, man…" Kenny raised his arms with a smirk still shining on his face. "I'm just sayin'… you're always talking about and stuff and how you wanna get some of that as—"

"DUDE!" Kyle's right green Chucks made its way to stomp onto Kenny's worn out slip-on Vans.

"OW! You mother fu—"

"Like, hi Kyle!" the McCormick desisted his profane tirade as the one called Bebe waved towards the three dudes, making her way especially close to the blushing redhead.

"Oh— er… um… hi Bebe. H— how are you d— doing it, er, I mean, today? How are you doing today?" Kyle's face was about to turn even darker than his hair as he stumbled through his speech in front of the frizzy blonde. He mentally cursed as he could hear Kenny trying to hush his wheezing laugh and Stan trying to stifle the chuckle that's been escaping his mouth.

"Like, just doin'… awesome," Bebe replied, her voice being reminiscent of a 1980's _Valley Girl_. She also noted the two other dudes behind the Broflovski and wanted to be sure she greeted everyone with Kyle. "Hi Kenny. And… uh… hi there…"

_Dude… awkward… trying to say 'hi' like I'm in her group or something… _Stan was able to keep a smile on his face out of politeness and common courtesy.

"Hey Bebe, what's up?" Kenny greeted right back, but not before he was able to put his right arm over the brunette's neck right next to him, getting the Marsh awfully closed to him until their bodies were practically flushed against each other. "Oh Bebe, this here is our new friend, _Stttaaannnllleeeyyy _Marsh. He just moved here from South Park, Colorado, a couple of days ago."

_Fuck you, Kenny… _Stan slightly grinded his teeth when the McCormick decided to mockingly use his "full first" name with such a tantalizing tone of voice. _Damn him…_

"Hi Stanley. Like, my name is Bebe Stevens. Welcome to San Diego!" the frizzy blonde offered a small wave for greetings, in which Stan politely waved back with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Bebe. And you can just call me _Stan_."

"Anyways, Kyle, like I have to tell you, like, the _most _un-godly thing happened to me at school today…" Bebe reverted her attention back to the redhead, who kept a smile of his own on his lips.

_Awwww dude, is this gonna be a long story?_

Stan held his stomach over his hand as it began to growl once again, though not as loud as when he was captured in a hug with Kenny earlier.

_Oh yeah… I forgot about that…_

The blue-eyed McCormick turned his gaze over to the brunette next to him, sensing that Stan was very hungry with the facial contortions that he made for a few seconds before transposing to a neutral smile of sorts. "Hey Kyle, Stan and I are gonna go ahead and order our food right now."

Kyle turned around and faced the blonde when he talked, with Bebe still taking across from him about her day. He nodded and mouthed an _okay _when Kenny tilted his head towards the side, noting that Stan really wanted to get his meal for now.

"Leeesssgggooo, Stan," Kenny motioned Stan to go with him to the cashier area to order their food.

"Right," the Marsh did not need to be told twice and followed the blonde from behind, the smirk beginning to increase as the savoury aroma of what appeared to be orange chicken and chow mein penetrated his nasal senses. Once again, he inadvertently smacked his lips in the process.

"Dude, I would recommend having the _shitty_, er, I mean the _City Orange Chicken_. That shit is _uberlicious_, no joke," Kenny said offhandedly as he looked at the picture menu affixed on the wall.

"Uh… _shitty_?" Stan raised an eyebrow as he caught the first part of the Kenny's description of the food item, needing to know if he'd meant that as an adjective or a noun.

"You'll find out what I mean…" the McCormick clicked his tongue.

"Welcome to _Shitty Wok_, home of the _shitty beef _and _chicken_. What can I get fo' yo today?" Both dudes suddenly diverted their attention to the middle-aged man of Asian descent who was now behind the cash register. He had black-coated hair with a few strands of grey and a bald sport on top that he tried to conceal by parting some of his side hair over the exposed scalp. The man was wearing an orange-toned vest with a white dress shirt under it and a matching bow tie. He was none other than the City Wok's owner and Rancho Bernardo's own, Mr. Tuong Lu Kim.

Kenny looked right back at Stan, who was trying his utmost hardest to hold down a major laugh due to Mr. Lu Kim's accent making _city _really sound like… _shitty_.

"Hi, yes… um…" the blonde began to peruse the menu once again before deciding on what to order for tonight's meal. "I'll have the City Beef Combo."

"Okay, one _shitty beef _combo," Mr. Lu Kim recited the blonde's order.

"Hehehe…" the Marsh let a small chuckle escape. "Dude, you gotta be kidding me."

"Shut up, Stan," Kenny said through his teeth and he gently elbowed the brunette next him. "And can I also have a side order of City Orange Chicken."

"Okay, one order of _shitty orange chicken_. Anything else, sir?"

"No, that's it," Kenny once again softly elbowed Stan on the side, seeing the Marsh's face turn extremely rosy. "And that'll be for here."

"Okay…" Mr. Lu Kim rang up the order on the case register and gave the order he transcribed to one of his employees, who began to gather all the food on the plate. He also gave the McCormick a large plastic cup for his drink that came with ordering the combo. "That'll be $7.50."

Kenny reached into his back pocket to pull out the _pleather _chain wallet. He opened the main compartment to pull out the cash, but a small case of panic crept into his senses. "DUDE!"

This immediately got Stan's attention, who was trying to flush his face down from the laughter that he'd desperately tried to hold down, not wanting to be rude in front of the restaurant's owner. "Dude, Kenny, what's wrong?"

"Shit…" Kenny was able only to produce a $5 bill. "My brother must've went through my wallet and took the $10 bill that was in here as well. I don't have enough money to p—"

"Dude, don't worry, I got you…" Stan smiled as he began to pull out his Stussy wallet. "Excuse sir, can I combine my order with his under one receipt."

"Sure!" Mr. Lu Kim began to smile.

"Alright. Okay, I will have—"

"Dude!" Kenny interrupted the Marsh with his order, much to the slight annoyance of the brunette. "Are you sure? I can always ask Kyle to—"

"Kenny…" Stan raised his hand for the blonde to desist his speech. "No need to be trippin' balls; I got your back dude, no worries. As long as you split the orange chicken with me," he concluded with a big smile on his face with a wink. "Now, I would like to have— AGH!"

"Dude, Stan!" Kenny caught said dude in a tight grip… once again for the day. "You… are… AWESOME! I owe you one, dude!"

_Awww- awwww, dude! This again? Dude, let me order my food! _

Stan managed to return the embrace back to Kenny, although he _reeeaaalllyyy _wanted to order and eat some food.

_But… again… this feels… right…?_

"You're welcome dude..." Stan began to pat the blonde's back. "Okay, okay, let me finish my order so that we can eat."

Kenny relinquished the grip. "Thanks Stan, I owe you one."

The brunette simply nodded back in agreement, as he was able to finally place his order. "Anyways, I would like to have an order for the City Chow Mein combo."

"Alright, one _shitty chow mein _combo. Will that be all?" Mr. Lu Kim transcribed the Marsh's order on the notepad and gave another large plastic cup as well for the beverage.

"Yes."

"Okay," the cash register rang up, combining the blonde and brunette's orders. "That will be $15.35." Stan proceeded to pull out a $20 bill. He was given his proper change after Mr. Lu Kim successfully rang up the order. "Thank you very much."

"Thank you for choosing _Shitty Wok_. Please go ahead and get your beverage of choice from our soda machine, which includes free refills, and please take your seats at the dining area. We will go ahead and bring your meal to you when it's ready."

Stan and Kenny said their thanks before proceeding to the soda fountain area, where Stan decided to have a Sierra Mist. Kenny decided to have a _suicide_, or a bit of every drink offered that was offered until his cup was filled.

"Dude, I tried that at an AM/PM on my way here from South Park, and I did not like it at all…" Stan crunched his nose when he saw that dark beverage that Kenny managed to craft.

"Meh, it's an acquired taste," Kenny shrugged in indifference as he stuck a straw into the cup, taking a sip of his drink. A grin soon was painted onto his face. "Ahhhhh, good."

"Riiiggghhhttt…" the brunette just nodded as the both of them finally found a table right by the glass window, but still being able to have a good view of the TV. The highlights of an exhibition tennis match between Roger Federer and Pete Sampras from Madison Square Garden began to play out as the two dudes waited for their meals. They've also noted that their redheaded friend was _still _talking with the frizzy-haired blonde.

"Dude…" Kenny began to immaturely blow bubbles into his beverage. "Kyle needs to like… fuck her… or something…"

"DUDE!" Stan nearly had his Sierra Mist go through his nose when the blue-eyed blonde decided to make that unexpected off-handed remark. "Do you _mind_?"

"I'm just sayin'…" Kenny took another sip of his drink. "He's been crushing on Bebe for years now. He even got rejected by Bebe when Kyle asked her out to last year's winter formal dance, but still… he's not giving up…"

"Ohhh… I see…" Stan continued to look onto to the direction where Kyle and Bebe seemed like they were enjoying each other's company.

_Dude… he definitely must be strong minded if he doesn't give up that easily… especially to continue chasing her after a rejection… Kyle… keep doin' what you're doin' man…_

"Here you go. Please enjoy and thank you for choosing _Shitty Wok_," Stan went back to reality when one of the employees brought his and the blonde's meal to their table.

"Hell yeah, dude!" the brunette was all smiles when the piping aroma of steaming chow mein and white rice came wafting into his face. The steam was so intense that the lenses of his glasses became fogged. This earned a laugh from the blonde across the table.

"Calm down, Stan, its just food. Hahaha…"

"Dude…" the brunette took off his glasses, rendering him temporarily blind as he used his 100-percent cotton made shirt to wipe off the fog before putting them back on. Grabbing and breaking the chopsticks into two, he clumped a few noodles together before proceeding to put them into his mouth. A few chews and a heaping of rice later, the brunette was in bliss as he can feel his appetite being satisfied. His stomach finally started to cease it's growling. "Dude… soooooooo _fuckin' _good!"

"Don't forget to try the orange chicken dude," Kenny suggested as he was chewing on the chicken that he ordered.

"Right…" Still with his mouth in an _o_-like fashion, the brunette proceeded to grab a piece of orange chicken on the plate on the middle of the table. As the chopsticks were about to make contact with that once piece—

"OOOMMMPPPHHH!" Stan became startled when he felt a piece of meat being shoved into his mouth… which happened to be the orange chicken he was going for. However, another pair of chopsticks was also in his mouth… that was connected to an arm that was extending from the other side of the table… to a blonde dude in particular.

"Dude, what do you think?" Kenny smiled, still keeping his pair of chopsticks within the brunette's mouth.

Stan wasn't sure what to think of right now.

_Dude… WHAT… THE… FUCK? _

_XX_

* * *

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! FEEDBACK REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME =) **_

_Stay tuned for Chapter 11: First Official Day at RBHS _


	11. No, Not Awkward at All

**Author's Note: **I'll keep this short and sweet… but yes, I am BACK! And this chapter is a lot shorter then I intended, however, I wanted to have something released to assure all you readers out there that I'm back and that I will be continuing from here on out =)

_Please don't forget to review =) _

**xx**

* * *

"So dude, what do you think?" Kenny inquired to the brunette across the table once again, a smile painted on his face as he closed his eyes, head tilted towards the side as his arm was still extended towards Stan, complete with a pair of chopsticks that he had in his mouth earlier, now in the other dude's mouth. "Some pretty good shit, eh?"

However, no reply came from Stan as he continued to ogle the blonde across the table in disbelief, eyes almost wanting to pop out of his sockets as the thought of Kenny's saliva being mingled with his own continued to mull within his mind, cancelling out the wonderful flavour of the orange chicken his tongue was intending to savour.

_Dude… I might as well be kissing Kenny… _

Stan rolled his eyes at the thought.

_Yeeeaaahhh, let's not approach that bridge right now. _

Even though he wanted to explode at the current predicament, the Marsh decided that taking a calm approach at handling the situation would be best suited, as opposed to making a big scene and possibly being the subject of the latest gossip throughout Rancho Bernardo. With this thought, he calmly gripped onto the blonde's arm and gently pushed it away from him, the chopsticks exiting his mouth as he shaped an "O" so that his lips would not mix with Kenny's spit any further, although it was probably too late for that since the pair of wood utensils were in his caverns for quite sometime, making contact with his tongue and the inner walls.

_I would spit out the orange chicken in my mouth, but…_

The brunette continued to chew on the tangy and delicious piece of poultry in his mouth as the flavour was now returning to his taste buds, swallowing it and smiling before he got back to the matter at hand with the McCormick right across from him. "Dude, Kenny… what the hell was _that_?"

Said blonde opened his eyes to expose his blue orbs, straightening his head, and his smile turned into a more neutral expression, though one could infer a sense of confusion the blonde was showing. "D— dude, what do you mean, Stan?" Kenny gave off a very casual aura.

"W— well… y— you know… _THAT_…" Stan whispered in a hushed manner, trying not to make a scene in the restaurant where several more patrons were now present around them to dine in for the evening dinner rush.

"I… do not follow…" Kenny continued to display his obliviousness towards Stan.

"Dude, what do you mean _'I do not follow'_?" an atmosphere of frustration became more apparent as Stan continued to painfully maintain a sense of calmness. The two dudes continued to stare at one another, as if a contest of whoever blinks first loses.

_ Dude… how dense can someone be? Are you freakin' kidding me? _

"Dude!" the brunette began to grit his teeth together more and more, hoping that his expression and desperation would help convey his message through the concrete barrier known as the McCormick's senses. "W— why did you… did you… di—"

"Did _what_?" Kenny still gave off a dense countenance, irritating Stan even more. This was topped off when the blonde began to use hand gestures that signified a _dude-I-don't-know-what-the-hell-you're-talking-about _expression.

"FEED ME THE ORANGE CHICKEN WITH THE FUCKIN' CHOPSTICKS YOU HAD IN YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH!" Stan rose up and abruptly leaned towards Kenny to clamour at the blonde.

_Ohhhhhh, God damn it… why the hell did I do that? _

Within seconds of his micro-tirade, of sorts, the dining area of the restaurant became dead silent, as the limelight had suddenly shone onto their table. Stan's face transformed from his natural pale skin tone to a very noticeably rosy red shade, corresponding with how super heated he now felt. It was so hot that an ice cube would easily liquefy before contact. Keeping his gaze down onto the food and the white sheets that covered their dining table, the Marsh resumed his seat as he quietly began to pick up his chopsticks and resume consuming his meal, albeit very quietly and making a serious effort to avoid the pair of oceanic orbs across from him.

"Dude… uh, Stan?" Kenny tried to get said dude's attention across from him. His joking tone now took a sharp turn to a confused and concerned one, thinking that maybe he had gone too far with this stunt in a public setting. "Stan? You alright, dude?"

_Oh yeah dude… I'm soooooooooo 'alright' with what just happened a few seconds ago, you ass…_

The Marsh continued the silent treatment as he took a clump of steaming white rice with his chopsticks and proceed to chew and swallow it. With his face still rosy red, he tried to discretely re-direct his gaze towards the blonde across from him, hoping that the McCormick had his own attention on his meal instead of the glasses that shield Stan's azure orbs.

_Oh, God damn it…_

Stan's eyes were now firmly connected with Kenny's oceanic ones that communicated a look of both sadness and concern, akin to a sad puppy dog. The tense and indignant façade the Marsh tried to front was collapsing into a guilty guise, knowing that he acted like such as ass to his _might-as-well-be-a-best-friend_ that he just met a few days ago. "Dude… K— Kenny, I—… I—…" Lost words were clearly being displayed for the public to view, however, everyone around them seems to have continued on with their usual business, and the only one paying attention to the show of sorts was indeed Kenny. He also couldn't believe that he was giving into the oldest trick into the book in human society. The puppy dog look, that is.

"Stan, I'm sorry for doing that to you…" Kenny's voice definitely took on a very sincere and resolute tone, a complete 180 on the typical comical, carefree, chill, and relaxed colour his voice normally carried. "It was really dumb of me. Totally my bad."

"Dude, Kenny…" Kenny was sure doing a good job at making Stan feel like a horse's ass with the blonde's tone of voice, as if he had slapped him or something. "It's okay, really," Stan accepted Kenny's apologies very hastily as he withdrew his line of sight from the blonde across of him. Applying a slight pinch on the bridge of his nose for a few seconds, the brunette took in a deep breath before attempting to resume eating his meal. He was clearly avoiding any more discussion about what had just happened with the blonde across from him.

_Please don't talk about this any further… I just wanna eat and get out of here. _

"Dude, Stan…" Kenny was once again trying to get his friend's attention.

_Ugh, why can you just leave me alone about this? _

"Stan?" the McCormick continued to call out once again when he failed to get said dude's attention. "Stan…? Stan...?" each call has begun to increase in volume and decrease in docility. "Stan…? Stan…? St—"

"DUDE!"

Kenny ceased his calls and his body slightly jerked backed a bit as a sharp and indignant demeanour was tossed his way. The blonde wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was pretty scared when his eyes took in sight of a pissed off Stan. A mixture of sadness and fear was now painted on the McCormick's guise for the public's viewing pleasure… of sorts.

_Awwwww, fuck! Really now? _

Stan knew he did it once again. Although he previously made assertions that Kenny had a rebellious, bad-boy aura just radiating for the entire world to see, especially when he was smoking a cigarette, the Kenny that he was now seeing in front of him looked like he was going to cry.

_Not awkward at all, right? _

"Ugh, Kenny…. I—… I'm—…" Stan wasn't exactly strong when it came to the reconciliation department, but he had to say it since he really became a prick at this point and the last thing he wants is to lose the people that he already made connections to in this foreign land they call San Diego, California. "Dude, Kenny, I'm sorry… 'kay?" the brunette had to dig in deep to use the most gentlest tone as he possibly could convey while executing it in a hushed fashion as not to give the patrons in City Wok an encore of a drama. "I shouldn't have been such as ass to you."

Kenny's façade began to brighten up somewhat when the Marsh's apology began to seep into his ears, a smile emerging in the process. "Dude, Stan… thanks dude," the blonde let out a small chuckle. "But honestly, I should be the one saying sorry to you, dude. It was my bad that I stuck the chopsticks that I used with the orange chicken into your mou—"

"Dude, Kenny…" Stan held a hand up, the blonde immediately complying with the cessation, but had perplexed countenance in reply. "No worries dude… just… _please_… never speak of this again, okay?"

"But Stan…" the blonde tried to press the issue even more as if it were something not to be ignored, however, the brunette held his hand again, furrowing his eyebrows as he really wanted Kenny to know that he _really _did not want the subject to persist.

"Dude, please…" Stan azure orbs pleaded with his friend to stop. "Never speak of this again."

_Jesus, dude… what's so hard about not speaking about something again? _

It took some time, but the blonde decided to comply with the brunette's need. "Okay, dude…" with a simple nod and a slight smile, Kenny began to consume his meal once again. The brunette reciprocated the same action.

_Thank you, dude…_

However, instead of the normally light hearted and casual aura they were used to when chillin' with each other, the air was suddenly filled with… awkwardness.

_No, this is not awkward at all…_

Stan tried to kid himself as he tried to get a peek of Kenny across from him. The blonde clearly had his focus on the flat-screen TV affixed on the wall with ESPN highlights instead of him or his food.

_Yup… not awkward at all…_

"Hey dudes!" Kyle was finally able to come to the table and had happened to have brought his meal with him. However, instead of arriving to the normally un-tense and chill atmosphere that he was used to seeing with his friends, the redhead noticed the awkward ambiance that was present at the table. "Uh… did I miss something?"

"Well actually," Kenny began to speak, which immediately alarmed Stan via widened eyes. "We— OW!" the McCormick jerked a bit when he felt something strike his left foot. "Dude?" he turned his gaze at the boy brunette across from him .

"Nah, nothing happened. Everything is just… uh… chill…" Stan gave off a smile, trying to convince the Broflovski that everything is oh-so humpty dory. "Right, Kenny?"

"Dude, well actually— OW!" Kenny winced again, this time his right foot being struck. "Ergh, I mean, everything is fine. _A-OKAY_," the blonde proceeded to give the gesture associated with the terminology.

"Okay…" Kyle raised en eyebrow, but decided not to question it as his two friends began to resume eating their meal once again. He proceeded with the same set of actions as soon as he set his plates and beverage cup on the table. The rest of the dinner was a lot quieter than normal, with small talk here and there and the occasional laughter when they were talking smack.

_No… not awkward at all… _

**xx**

* * *

"Alright dude, I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Kenny said his goodbye to Kyle for the day before the redhead pulled into the garage with his Audi. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah dude, have a good night. Thanks for driving," Stan also added in.

"No probs, dudes!" Kyle waved and almost depressed the brake pedal when something came to mind. "Um… Kenny and Stan?" the two dudes mentioned brought their undivided attentions to the redhead. "Are you sure everything is okay? I mean dinner was well… y'know… kinda… quieter than usual?"

The blonde and brunette outside of the car took a brief gaze at each other before smiles were painted on their faces.

"Nah, dude, we swear!" Kenny began to chuckle as he proceeded to warp an arm around Stan's neck, who jerked a bit at the sudden contact. "Right, Stanley?"

_Dude… really? You had to use my full first name?_

"Yup yup, dude!" Stan proceeded to smile. "Nothing to worry about, Kyle."

"Uhhhhhhh…" said redhead rose an eyebrow, rubbing his defined chin very gingerly before shrugging his shoulders in indifference. "Okay, then, see you dudes tomorrow then. Have a good night," and with that, the car pulled into the garage as the sliding door began to close.

Meanwhile, Stan and Kenny still kept in place on the Broflovski's driveway, complete with the blonde's arm still wrapped around the brunette's neck.

_Uhhh… yeah…_

Stan proceeded to clear his throat ever so discreetly. Suddenly, the weight around his neck disappeared as the blonde lifted his arm off. The standoff continued as neither dude moved as they continued to stand under the night sky Rancho Bernardo was now blanketed on, crickets chirping off in the distance and if one can listen real closely, the noise emitted by the concrete road on nearby Interstate 15.

"I— I'll walk you to your c— car?" Stan decided to break the silence, and what better than to accelerate the process of getting his friend to go home for the night.

"Y— yeah, sure dude," Kenny cheerily but lightly replied.

The two teens began to walk towards the Volkswagen Golf that was parked across the street from the Marsh residence, under the fascinating but eerie orange glow of the low-pressure sodium light from the street lamppost. The sound of gravel hitting the bottom sole of their shoes indicated the transition of the concrete driveway to the asphalt of the road.

_Ugh, I hope he just says his good bye and drives off and not end up prolonging things by needing to talk. _

As soon as they reached the driver's side of the McCormick's automobile, there was yet another long period of silence between the two of them instead of the blonde grabbing his keys, opening the door, and saying a quick goodbye that Stan had just envisioned. This was definitely not what the brunette wanted.

_Oh great… just… great... _

The Marsh was still continuing to avoid eye contact with the McCormick, although it was a lot easier since they were under the night sky and the low-pressure sodium light emitting from above does not illuminate as brightly as other standard street lighting. "So… tonight was fun, yeah?"

"Dude…" Kenny wasn't seeking to beat around the bush as his tone indicated. "Stan… we need to talk… about what happened at the restaurant."

_Ohhhhhhhh no… not this again! _

"Kenny…" Stan took in a deep breath. "There's nothing to talk abo—"

"_Please_ dude!" the brunette was startled when the blonde suddenly gripped Stan's shoulders, desperation present in his voice.

_Dude… why does Kenny want to talk about this so badly? Why can't we just forget about and move on? It's not like I'm gonna stop being friends with him… _

Stan was going into deep thought now. He really tried to defuse a situation that could've turned very complicate and very weird by not discussing it any further. However, Kenny was being very passionate of bringing it up for them to discuss about… out loud.

_Dude… isn't there some 'guy code' indicating this is not allowed? _

"Okay, Kenny…" Stan conceded in defeat, knowing that with Kenny, the issue would've exploded later on. "Let's talk."

"Alright then," despite the darkness, a smile can be seen on the McCormick's face. "Get into the car with me, yeah?"

"W— whoa, say what, dude?" Stan was clearly surprised as they thought the conversation was going to take place outside… with plenty of space… for an escape… of sorts.

"There's this place I wanna show you around here, dude," Kenny began to open the driver's door as he got in and turned the keys into the ignition to start the engine. The diesel engine roared to life as it began to warm up the car. The blonde proceeded to unlock the passenger side door, beckoning for the brunette to jump in. "Come on, Stan."

_Should I… or shouldn't I? _

The brunette hesitated for a bit, but eventually gave in as he exhaled with a defeated tone.

_What the hell… how the hell can this get any worse?_

Pulling the handle to open the door, Stan proceeded to board into Kenny's vehicle. Aside from a small tear on the upholstery of the passenger seat and the obvious age of the car with the old school buttons for climate control and the radio, the car was fairly clean and the scent of pine from the Asian-made cassette air freshener that was affixed onto the dashboard made the car quite cozy.

"So… where are we going?" Stan nervously laughed as he buckled in his seatbelt.

"Oh…" Kenny proceeded to press on the clutch pedal and change into first-gear before releasing the handbrake and turning the knob to turn the headlights on. "You'll see."

_Grrreeeaaattt…._

The diesel engine began to roar as Kenny stepped onto the acceleration pedal while depressing the clutch. Aside from the radio playing _Move Along _by the All-American Rejects, Stan knew he was in for quite the silent ride when neither of them spoke a word as they turned onto the corner of the next street.

_What the hell did I get myself into now? _

**xx**

* * *

_Please don't forget to review. Stay tuned for the next chapter =) _


	12. Move Along To Battle Mountain

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! This chapter will be on the short side as I am now just getting back into the flow of things (waaaaayyyyy too many things to explain with the lack of updates =[ …)

_Please don't forget to review =)_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12: Move Along... To Battle Mountain**  
_

**xx**

* * *

Stan continued to affix his gaze towards the dark road in front of him as Kenny continued to drive the automobile towards their intended destination, which remains to be unknown for the brunette yet otherwise for the blonde. The road and objects in front of the vehicle were doused in a bluish-white glow, thanks to the HID headlights, as they continued to move forward. One could make the conjecture that the glow of the headlights was a tone lighter than Stan's eye colour, but nearly matching Kenny's.

_Dude… where are we going? _

Stan pondered as he leaned his elbow on the passenger-door ledge, his head resting on his hand as well. He was really trying hard not to turn his gaze towards the McCormick on his left side, whom was still singing along with the radio as he tapped the steering wheel with his left hand, while the right hand gently gripped on the gear shifter in anticipation of the next gear change. The awkward sentiment from the events that took place at City Wok was still fresh in the Marsh's mind.

"When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along, like I know you doooo…" Kenny lightly sang as he rocked his head to the beat of the song. "And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through, move alllooonnngggg..."

Stan continued to lock his view to the exterior of the passenger side window as the automobile veered right onto Rancho Bernardo Road from Bernardo Oaks Drive, resisting all efforts not to eyeball the dude on his left and also hold off singing along to one of his favourite All-American Rejects song that he had a habit to sing aloud when it was playing on the radio or computer.

_They just had to have one my songs on the radio, huh? _

As the song continued to blare from the radio, Kenny began to hum instead of singnig as the Volkswagen Golf was now at the intersection with Rancho Bernardo Road and Pomerado Road, the vehicle now in the left-turn lane waiting for the red arrow to turn green onto Pomerado.

_Well…_

As the wait for the green arrow took a lot longer than expected, given the fact traffic was almost extremely light at this time of the evening and there were no other vehicles travelling on Pomerado but was still given the green light, Stan tried to discreetly turn his head towards the blonde to see if the Kenny was looking or paying attention to the brunette beside him at all. Instead, it was the blonde who had his gaze towards the exterior of the driver's side window.

Seeing that Kenny wasn't paying attention towards him, Stan decided to softly and discreetly sing along as well.

"Hands are shaking cold. Your hands are mind to hold… speak to me!" Stan gritted his teeth as the last few words were sung in a non-discreet fashion. However, it did not perturb the McCormick's ogle of the Pomerado traffic light that was still green. Deciding it was safe to continue, Stan softly sang, "When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along, like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through, move along—"

"GO ON! GO ON! GO ON! GO ON!" Stan's azure orbs widened in surprise as his body sat up straight from its previous slouching position, turning his head towards Kenny as the blonde nearly screamed out the lyrics. Kenny had already knew the brunette was signing the whole time and just wanted to kick in when Stan least expected it. The red arrow had now finally turned green as the car began to veer left onto Pomerado Road. "When everything is wrong…" the McCormick then gestured for the Marsh to continue singing.

"We… move… along?" Stan managed to croak out, making the lyrics being phrased into a question instead.

"Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!" Kenny was definitely all smiles now at this point. "When everything is wrong…" The blonde pointed at the brunette once again.

"We move a—"

"LOOOONNNNNGGGGG!" Kenny cut in, exaggeratingly emphasizing the last syllable in that part of the song, earning a nice chuckle from the Marsh. "A—"

"LOOOONNNNNGGGGG!" Stan decided to take over this time. They began to alternate at this point. "A—"

"LOOOONNNNNGGGGG!" Kenny couldn't help but to laugh like crazy at this point. "A—"

"LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNG GGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Stan ran out of breath as he stretched out the last syllable before he too began to snicker uncontrollably, the song entering a brief interlude with keyboards playing soft notes. The blonde and he decided to take a quick break, inhaling and exhaling the air that has now caused the windows to fog up as the warmth of the interior interacted with the cool air of the exterior.

_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. _

_And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along—" _

"JUST TO MAKE IT THROUGH!" Stan decided to continue things on as the music began to play the chorus once again. Both Kenny and he decided to finish out the song together.

"When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through (just to make it through)!" the lyrics repeating three more consecutive times until the song began to fade with these words: "Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on! Right back what is wrong. We move alllooonnnggg!"

"Oh my God, dude…" Stan began to speak, his tone of voice becoming quite the opposite from earlier when assessed that everything was just awkward due to the events that occurred earlier. "We're such losers."

"You mean more like EPIC losers, dude!" Kenny gave a thumbs up, flashing a quick smile at the corner of his mouth as he continued to navigate the automobile on Pomerado Road, which they've been driving for quite a bit of time as well. The area seemingly became darker and darker as the low-pressure sodium streetlights did not help illuminate the area, the road being wedged in between the Country Club of Rancho Bernardo and the Oaks North Golf Course. With lots of trees, landscaping, and some partial views of the rear of the nearby homes, they might as well be driving through the middle of nowhere.

Just as it seemed they would be driving down the same road forever, Stan noticed the car finally veering into a left turn lane when they came upon the traffic signal for Escala Drive. The brunette tried to gaze towards the street there were about to turn into, which appeared to be just your run-of-the-mill residential neighborhood.

_Dude, are we going to someone's house or something? _

"Dude, so where are we going?" the Marsh tried a shot to get an answer. However, knowing the blonde, that wasn't exactly information that he would be attaining very easily.

"Uh… you'll see…" Kenny painted on a rather devious smirk on his face, indicating the value of the place they were going to venture to.

_Oh shit… this better not be some like abduction crap or something…_

"O… kay…" Stan calmly replied as he briefly removed his emo-style glasses, rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake.

"Sleepy already, dude?" Kenny looked over at his friend before making a right turn onto Reata Way, a street lines up with recently built homes for the area. "Why, is it past your bedtime already, _Stttaaannnllleeeyyy_?"

"Shut… the… fuck… up…" the brunette's eye twitched somewhat when the blonde mockingly crooned towards him. "It's been a long day, alright?"

"You're right, Stan. My bad, dude…" the McCormick sincerely apologized as he parked the car under the eerie glow of a street lamp at the end of the cul-de-sac. He proceeded to shift into neutral before engaging the parking break and turning off the headlights before cutting the engine. The ambiance had a strange silence with the roaring diesel engine off, save for the few cricket chirps here and there. Kenny unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of the car. "Alright dude, we're here."

_Uhhh… we are?_

Stan's countenance showcased confusion as he began to quickly observe the area around him before he too unbuckled his seatbelt and proceeded to step out of a car. "Are we… going to someone's house?" the brunette made that particular assertion as they were at the end of the cul-de-sac and that residential houses only surrounded them.

"Nope…" Kenny replied as he kicked a small piece of gravel on the ground towards what appeared to be wooden stairs leading upwards towards a dirt path nestled in between two residential properties. The McCormick then pulled out his cell phone and used it as a source of light since the path beyond the wooden stairs was completely pitch black. As Kenny began to ascend the stairs, he turned around and saw that Stan was still standing right by his vehicle. He signaled the brunette to walk with him. "C'mon dude, this way!"

_Dude, seriously?! Where the fuck are we going?!_

"O… kay…" Stan replied more hesitantly this time as he was now forced to venture into the land of unknown, especially since it was totally dark.

_Grrreeeaaattt… just… grrreeeaaattt…_

The brunette proceeded to follow the blonde's lead by pulling out his own cell phone, being a substitute for a flashlight at that very moment. He began to ascend the wooden stairs until he reached the dirt path, indicated by the gritty sound his shoes made when the soles made contact with the ground. He continued to walk on the path that inclined upwards with Kenny just a few steps ahead. After a few minutes of walking, his eyes caught something his phone just illuminated up in the distance.

"Hmmm…" Stan proceeded to go towards the object his phone made visible to his azure orbs, which now appeared to be a small brown information sign with white text. Knowing that he would get more information from the sign, he proceeded to head right towards it until he was at a readable distance.

_Maybe I can find out more here…_

The brunette hovered his phone over the sign so that he was able to read what was on it.

"Battle Mountain Trail," Stan read the sign out loud. It took him a moment after he read the sign first time before he widened his eyes. "Wait, Battle _Mountain_?!" Stan began to turn his head towards his left side as he realized, despite being nearly pitch black, that they were going to hike up a path towards the peak of a super high hill... or an extremely small mountain, depending on your interpretation. "Grrreeeaaattt… just… fuckin'… grrreeeaaattt…"

"Dude!" Kenny hollered out from the distance. "What's with the lag down there, man?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going!" Stan replied as he began to walk uphill towards the blond, muttering to himself in the process. "Damn it, Kenny, a hike wasn't exactly on my agenda today, so this better be worth it whatever it is you want to do… or show… or whatever…"

**xx**

* * *

_Once again, I apologize for this chapter being short! I just want to be sure I can get something to you all for assurance that I am still on board to progress with this fic! I will try to get something out by next week, but I cannot make any promises as I will be moving to a new house next month (which is already next week!) and will need all the time to pack up the stuff to make the move._

_Once again, thank you so much for reading and continuing to read this Stenny fic =) I really appreciate you all!_

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW =) ** _

_**xx**_

* * *

Featured song in this chapter - _Move Along _by the All American Rejects


End file.
